What? matchmaking?
by jeonnaa
Summary: Cerita selanjutnya perjalanan Beruang dan vampire sampai ke hari perjodohan! yang penting HUNKAI/SEJONG/KAIHUN summary g perlu langsung baca aja warning GS chanbaek Xiuhan Krisho EXO
1. Chapter 1

What? matchmaking?-1

Cast :

Sehun x Kai (GS)

Krisho, Chanbaek, Lumin, Tao other member

Disclime:

Pemain milik Tuhan dan orang tua mereka, Sment g ikutan

Suara kicauan burung sangat merdu untuk hampir semua orang yang mendengarnya dipagi hari, namun hal ini tidak berlaku untuk seonnggok daging yang saat ini tengah terbungkus selimut putihnya. Sang monster ini merasa sangat terganggu dengan suara suara itu ...

"Uhhhg... BERISIIIIIK!" suara indahnya menggema di dalam kamar bernuansa serba putih dengan salah satu sisi dinding berwarna berbeda dikarenakan sisi ini adalah bagian untuk gadis berkulit tan dengan rambut madunya menuangkan berbagai bakat seninya... tembok? Iya... kau tidak salah dengar, kata gadis itu "kenapa harus membeli kanfas jika ada media gratis dan lebih lebar" benar benar asas yang telah dia pelajari dari appanya

"Jongin-ah..." seru lembut seorang paruh baya yang saat ini sedang duduk dipinggir tempat tidur gadiss itu, bukannya bangun tapi gadis tan ini malah menggelung lebih dalam hingga ujung kepalanya tidak nampak "sayaaang... apa kau tidak kuliah?"

"Hari ini tidak ada kelas umma," suara khas orang bangun tidur mengalun serak dari dalamm gundukan itu

"apa kau tidak mau ikut jalan jalan dengan kami?"

"Uggghh... aku capek ummaaaa... aku baru saja tidur setelah pulang praktikum jam 1 malam itu maa,"

"Haaaah... sudah lah cepat hari ini kita akan menonton pertandingan oppamu, apa kau tega melihat panda kurus itu menangir karena kita tidak datang?" bukannya tanpa alasan sang umma mengatakan hal demikian, pernah suatu kejadian anak sulungnya yang bernama Zitao ini mengikuti pertandingan wushunya, namun satupun keluarganya tidak ada yang datang, alhasil Zitao atau yang biasa dipanggil panda cungkring oleh seniornya Lee Sungmin ini menangis dari awal pembukaan gingga gilirannya selesai, tapi yang lebih penting korban dari amukan panda ini adalah lawan mainnya yang benar benar babak belur ditangannya.

 _FLASHBACK_

 _Dalam gedung pertandingan dibagian ruang ganti terdapat sesosok panda jadi jadian sedang mering meringkuk disudut tembok "Tao berhentilah menangis,"_

" _Bagaimana aku bisa berhenti jika keluargaku saja tidak peduli denganku, senior Hweeeeeee!" airmata pandanya keluar diikuti dengan sungai yang keluar dari gua kembar miliknya atau biasa disebut ingus iyuuuuh..._

" _Bukankah ada temanmu itu," menunjuk 3 orang yang brada disampingnya, tanpa berniat membalas Tao yang saat ini mojok(?) dengan ingus kemana mana membuat 3 temannya ilfiel_

" _Maaf saat ini dia bukan teman kami," sahut salah satu diamtara mereka yang memilikitelinga sperti dobi_

" _Hweeeeee... bahkan mereka juga tidak peduli padaku, Bekki noonaaa," tao merentangkan tangannya ingin memeluk kakak sepupunya yang mungil itu, tapi bukannya membalas gadis yang dipanggil bekki ini malah... "saat ini dengan ingus dan tampang yang seperti itu, aku bukanlah noonamu, sudahlah! Cepat bersiap dan menangkan pertandingan ini, atau kau mau merasakan hapkiddo ku untuk ke 3 kalinya?," menusuk nusuk sipnda dengan togkat wushu... sepertinya gadis ini benar bener tidak mau berada dekat panda ingus itu saat ini_

 _-Winner-_

 _Senior yang dipanggil sungmin ini memberikan tepukan dipunggung panda kurus yang saat ini memiliki ekspresi berbeda dengan sebelumnya, amun ada yang salah wajah seniornya tidak menampakkan rasa bangganya namun malah ekspresi menahan marah terlihat dari wajah imutnya "Selamat kau menang Tao,"_

" _Terimakasih, hyung... bukankah kau lihat dia benar benar bukan tan-"_

" _BENAR! TAPI TDAK PERLU KAU MEMBUATNYA HINGGA PINGSAN DAN BABAK BELUR SEPARAH ITUKAN!"_

 _FLASHBACK OFF_

Didepan rumah berpagar coklat ini tellah terparkir mobil sport putih yang tidak lain adalah milik keluarga Lu pemilik rumah ini. Seorang wanita dengan kulit seputih salju tengah memasangkan seatbelt pada kedua anak kembarya yang masih berusia 3 tahun, sedangkan seorang gadis lain sudah susuk dijok depan dengan mulutnya menggigit roti lapis coklat dan tangannya menguncr rambut madu sepunggungnya, sangat berbeda memang dengan wanita paruh baya sebelumnya yang memiliki kulit putih gadis keluarga Lu ini memiliki kulit tan, mencolok."Baiklah...! apa kalian siap melihat pertandingan Tao Hyung?" wanita yang bernama asli Lu Minseok itu tersenyum "  
Jong-ah apa kau tidak bisa bertingkah layaknya seorang gadis yang anggun?"

"Ummaaa... bisakah kita segera berangkat dan jangan bahas masalah sepele seperti itu," orang yang dipanggil umma hanya menghela nafas, sambil melajukan mobil sport putih milik anaknya

"Patti Tao hyung akan tangat kelen cepelti Zelo.. benarkan umma?" sahut salah satu dari 2 anak kembar dengan rambut hitamnya, namun ternyata tidak hanya satu makhluk yang ingin seperti Tao ada seekor-seorang lagi yaitu Ren yang memiliki rambut blonde "Tidak... pasti akan seperti Ren, iya kan umma...!"

"Tidak bisa! aku yang cepelti hyung"

"Bagaimana bisa seperti hyung, bahkan kau tidak bisa bicara Rrrrr..."

"Tidak... aku akan bisa bicala eellllllkan ummaaa..." pertengkaran semakin memanas pikir jongin, dan dia terpaksa untuk bertindak halus "Yaaaaak! Berisik... tidak ada satupun dari kalian yang mirip Tao oppa, kalian itu monster kembar yang berisik!"

"Yaaak... kenapa malah ribut seperti ini? Cepat turun kita sudah sampai dan kalian Ren Zelo kalian harus berbaikan atau setelah ini rencana makan eskrim kita batal!" ancam minseok pada ke 3 aanaknya, tidak bisa dipungkiri eskrim menurut ke 3 anaknya adalah barang yang sangat berharga kecuali Tao dan hyung tertuanya.

"Aniiii!" seru mereka ber 3 bersamaan dan hal ini sukses membuat minseok tersenyum "Leen hyung maafkan zelo," tiba tiba Zelo memeluk Ren begitu juga dengan Ren... hihihi sungguh menggemaskan bukan "Aku juga minta maaf Zelo-ya meskipun saat ini kau belum bisa menyebut namaku dengan benar hyung yakin, kau akan bisa sebentar lagi,"

"Umma, appa mana?

"Appa akan segera menyusul, kalian harus terus berpegangan tangan dengan noona," kerumunan semakin bertambah Jongin mengeratan pegangan tangannya pada Zelo dan Ren, sedangkan Minseok sedang berada di ruang ganti Tao "Akhirnyaaa... dan ka- AAAAAAA! Zeloooo! Reeeen..."

Oh... baiklah... sekarang jongin dalam bahaya, adik adiknya yang menyebalkan hilang, hanya ada 2 kemungkinan yang bisa terjadi orang tuanya akan membunuhnya atau dia akan bunuh diri. Untungnya seluruh pnonton telah memasuki gedung pertandingan, namun tidak bagi Jongin.

"Zeloooo! Reeeen!"

-Ditempat lain –

"Hiks... hiks... noonaaa, hyung Zelo takut,"

"Cup... cup anak laki laki tidak boleh menangis," sambil mengelus rambut hitam milik adiknya yang saat ini masih sesenggukan, meskipun mereka berada tidak jauh dari gedung, bisa dibilang mereka berada di trotoar, hingga 2 orang gempal dengan tampang sangar mendekati 2 anak itu.

"Hai anak manis... dimana ibumu?"

"Ma-mau apa kalian," seru Ren yang berdiri didepan Zelo, sedangkan lelaki yang bertanya tadi malah tertawa meremehkan "Waah... kau pemberani juga ya..."

-Trotoar gedung pertunjukan-

Bruk... bruk... bruk... "Sudah ku bilang aku akan segera pulang! Aku hanya ingin kerumah temankuuuu! Kalian pulang haa... hah... sajaaaa!"

"Tapi tuan! Tuan besar menyruh kami membawa anda sekarang,"

"Ayolah... hah... paman Kangin... kau tahu aku bukan... aisssh... benar benar mnyebalkan" pemuda yang diteriaki tuan muda itu mempercepat larinya hingga tidak sengaja menabrak 2 orang gempal yang sedang memaksa 2 anak kecil masuk dalam mobilnya.

"Hiks... hweeee... tolong kamiiii hwaaaaaa... " tangin salah satu anak yang ternyata adalah Zelo "Hwaaaaaa... mereka akan menculik kami... hwaaaaaa," pemuda tadi terdiam sebentar lalu melirik2 anak yang berada dalam mobil itu, otaknya langsung bekerja cepat, dan

BRUK... BRUUK... bakuhantam antara seorang tai dengan 2 orang yang akan menculik Ren dan Zelo terlihat mengerikan dimata 2 anak kecil ini. Dan alhasil 2 orang berbadan gempa itu melarikan diri.

"Hiks... hiks... te – telimakatih hyung,"

"Iya... apa yang kalian berdua lakukan sendiri disini? Dimana umma kalian?" tanya pemuda itu sambil mengelus kepala hitam dan blonde sikembar

"Zelooo! Reeeen...!"

"Nooonaaaaa... bruuuk... hwaaaa apoooo" teriak Zelo setelah dirasakan buttnya mendarat kasar ditrotoar, ternyata orang berjas yang mengejar pemuda itu telah sampai, pemuda tadi yang masih memegang pundak Zelo dan Ren merasa ditarik kasar, orang yang ditarik dan orang berjas itu kaget, sedangkan Ren memekik senang.

"Apa yang kau lakukan pada adikkuuu!" sungutnya... meskipun Jongin cukup membenci adik perusuhnya, tapi jika sampai ada yang melukai mereka Jongin bahkan bisa membuat orang itu merasakan perawatan dari dokter untuk tulang mereka

"Noonaa... hyung itu telah menolong kami dari penculik,"

"Kau dengar?"

"Tapi kenapa Zelo menangis?"

"Mereka menabrak Zelo hingga jatuh,"

"Tolong lepaskan aku... mereka mengejarku sekarang," sejenak Jongin berfikir, dan kesimpulannya dia harus membalas budi pria itu, jongin bukanlah orang yang mau memiliki hutang budi pada orang lain...

"Aku akan membantumu sekarang, kau jaga mereka... dan jika umma datang kau harus bantu aku itupun jika mereka belum berakhir ditanganku," Jongin yang memang bukan seorang dengan kemampuan beladiri dengan dasar karate atau sejenisnya, namun jongin sangat sering menonton kartun perkelahian da beberapa film action semacam itu, jadi tdak masalah baginya untuk melakukan beberapa permainan kecil, lagi pula dari riwayatnya Jongin pernah menghajar teman lelakinya hingga babak belur dan hampir sekarat, jangat berfikir pertarungannya seperti jambak jambakan... came ooon... otodidak adalah sarana pembelajaran yang sangat mendukung...

"Selesai 3 dan sisa 2..." BRUK... BRUKKK...

"Jongiiiin!" Teriak Minseok yang saat ini telah memeluk Zelo dan mendengar pejelasan dari Ren, sedangkan pria tadi ingin membantu Jongin, tapi dilarang oleh minseok "jangan bantu Jongin, atau kau yang akan menjadi korban amukannya,"

"Selesai... " sahutnya sambil merapikan baju dan mendekati seorang yang dianggapnya sebagai pemimpin dari mereka "Ahjushii... kenapa kau mengejar orang itu?"

"Ka-kami disuruh untuk membawa tuan muda pulang sekarang," mendengar pernyataan tai Jongin bisa menyimpulan pria itu adalah seorang anak bangsawan yang sedang kabur. Pengawal yang ditanyai oleh jongin terlihat menampilkan wajah heran, menyadari itu Jongi langsung bertanya "Ada apa paman?"

"Boleh aku tahu namamu?"

"Aku? Aku Lu Jongin, maaf telah menghajar kalian, tapi aku tidak mau memiliki hutang budi pada orang lain, aku harap kau mengerti." Pengawal itu sedikit tersentak lalu mengangguk dan meminta izin pergi, tanpa memberikan penjelasan lain pada Jongin

"Tuan mereka sudah bertemu..."

"... Baik lakukan rencana pertama.. jangan lepaskan gadis itu,"

TBC/END


	2. Chapter 2

What? matchmaking?-1

Cast :

Sehun x Kai (GS)

Krisho, Chanbaek, Lumin, Tao other member

Disclime:

Pemain milik Tuhan dan orang tua mereka, Sment g ikutan

" _Aku? Aku Lu Jongin, maaf telah menghajar kalian, tapi aku tidak mau memiliki hutang budi pada orang lain, aku harap kau mengerti."_

Chapter 2

Pagi yang indah dan tenang bagi kebanyakan orang tapi tidak bagi kediaman keluarga Lu dan tetangga sekitar yang menganggap ini adalah salah satu dari sekian banyak terapi suara alam... "Yaaaaa! Jangan ambil ayam gorengkuuu! Dasar monster!" teriakan indah melengking dari mulut gadis tan keluarga Xi "Zelooo! Reeen! Kembalikan ayam goreng noonamu!" ini bukanlah pertengkaran yang biasa terjadi dalam frekwensi jarang tapi ini merupakan salah satu rutinitas keluarga Xi tiap paginya, sungguh mengagumkan.

Dua orang lelaki paruh baya saling duduk berdampingan dengan mata yang fokus pada pemandangan kota seoul yang terlihat cukup indah dari lantai tertinggi perusahaan Wu Corp."Kau pikir aku suka untuk bekerja sama dengan perusahaanmu?" Saat ini giliran lelaki dengan mata yang mirip rusa meledakkan tawa setelah mendengar pernyataan dari sahabatnya sekaligus rival bisnis perusahaannya "Hahaha... aku hafal bagaimana sifatmu ini Wu. Tapi kupikir setelah memperkenalkannya kau akan segera digantikan," Sekarang mata yang mirip angry birt itu memicing seakan ingin mencekik seseorang yang baru bersuara itu, siapa lagi kalau bukan pemilik perusahaan Wu, Wu Yifan atau biasa dipanggil Kris "dia itu tidak mau menggantikanku, keras kepalanya sangat memuakkan,"

"Bercerminlah saat mengatakan itu, Wu. Setidaknya dia tidk memiliki hobi ke club malas sepertimu dulu," jelas terdengar nada cibiran dari kalimat yang dilontarkan leh pemilik perusahaan Xi itu, Xi Luhan "Sepertinya profesi sebagai salah satu pemegang saham terbesar di perusahaan tidak bisa memberikan pengaruh, Masih ingat tentang obrolan istri kita 20 tahun yang lalu?"sahut nya sambil menenggak wine "Tentu saja, apa kau berfikiran sama denganku Naga?"

"Jika kau mau, aku sangat frustasi dengan nya,"sahutnya diiringin helaan nafas pasrah, terdengar darinya "Kupikir kau berhasil menangkapnya ... kapan kita jalankan rencana itu?"

"Entahlah aku masih berfikir apa hal ini baik untuknya? " orang yang dipanggil Wu menyunggingkan senyum lemah. Sanggahan keluar dari mulut Luhan yang tidak terima"Jangan remehkan anakku, coba saja bertemu dan buat masalah dengannya, lebih baik dari pada wanaj datar ke 2 mu itu"

Tok... Tok...

"Maaf tuan saya mengganggu," lelaki pemilik perusahaan Wu atau lengkapnya Wu Yifan mendelik begitu mendengar suara bawahan kepercayaannya mengintrupsi perbincangan mereka "Hm?"

"Maafkan kami, saat hampir menangkap tuan muda di dekat gedung olah raga pertandingan wushu, ada seorang gadis yang menghalangi kami," kerutan terlihat di dahi sang pangeran naga dan pemilik Xi corp. yang saat ini tengah membelalakkan matanya. Ini wajar... fikirkn tentang seorang bodyguard dengan badan berisi seperti babak belur?

"Kau kalah dengan seorang gadis Kangin? Itu maksudmu?" satu kalimat yang terdengar menahan amarah sangat jlas saat ini bagi Kangin, meskipun begitu sopan santun bagi seorang Wu itu sangatlah berharga.

"Tap... tapi... – Jangan seperti itu Yifan! Mungkin gadis itu pemegang sabuk hitam? Ceritakan Kangin" orang yang bernama Kangin mendelik kaget mengangkat wajhanya saat mendengar suara pemilik Xi corp Xi Luhan pasalnya hal ini menyangkut keluarga Xi.

"Tapi... – katakan Kangin!" mendengar nada yang mulai meninggi Kangin hanya bisa terdiam menghela nfas dengn satu nama muncul dari mulutnya "Xi... Jongin" beberapa detik terasa sangat panjang bagi Yifan dan Kangin, tapi hal ini diganggu oleh ledakan tawa yang tidak elit oleh Luhan yang saat ini sedang memegangi perutnya yang terasa sakit karena terlalu keras tertawa, yang tanpa disadarinya seorang Xi Luhan telah terjatuh dari kursinya, sungguh Jongin adalah keturunan asli keluarga Xi.

 _SM SHS -_

BRUUUK-

"Ughhh... pantat indahku,"

"Ughh... apooo"

"Yaaa! Kau itu bisa jalan kaaan! Apa yang kau perhatikan saat berjalan haa! Kau pikir ini jalan mil – AIGOOOO! GAMBARANKUU!" pekikan indah nan merdu langsung menggema di lorong kampus yang bisa dibilang sedikit sepi "Sehun apa kau baik?" tanya namja yang melebihi tinggi tiang bendera "Nee... eh? Mana ipod ku? Ipodku tidak apa – apa kan? Aku menyimpan semua musik untuk perlombaan itu hanya di ipod ku apa kau ta – AIGOOOO! SIAPA YANG BERANI MERUSAK PACARKU HINGGA SEPERTI ITUUU!"

"KAAAU!" teriak mereka bersamaan dengan tatapan seolah baru saja melihat emas batangan milik suho yang tercecer dengan indah #lupakan

"Beraninya kau menumpahkan minuan itu di atas gambarkuu! Apa kau tidak tahu seberapa berharganya itu untukku?!"

"Kau pikir yang salah hanya aku..! apa kau tidak merasakan sesuatu saat pantatmu seenaknya meremukkan ipod milikku? Asal kau tahu dalam ipod ini ada semua musik untuk perlombaankuu..!"

"Apa menurutmu gambaranku ini bukan bahan untuk perlombaan?!"

"Jongie.. sudahlah kalian sama sama salah, lebih baik kalian minta maaf"

"Kau membelanya Bekki eoni?"

"Bu – bukan begitu... yaa, Chanyeol bantu aku!"

"Yaa... yaaa... yaa... disini biar aku luruskan, kalian berdua jalan tanpa memperhatikan jalan dan korban dari hal itu sama sama berharga, jadi anggap saja impas,"

"AKU TIDAK MAUUU!" jawaban cukup kompak dari kedua insan yang sedang dimabuk amarah membuat seorang Park dobi membisu... yaa... bentakan yang cukup keren

"Bekki eoni ayo kita pulang percuma menfgurusi vampir datar tidak tahu diri ini!"

"Kaaau...! seharuskanya kau berterima kasih padaku saat aku membantu melepaskan adikmuuu! Dasar kkam!"

"Ya.. albino hentikan teriakanmu, mereka sudahnaik taksi mana mungkin mendengar, cepatlah kau blang akan menjemput Irene,"

"Astaga... aku baru ingat, yeol aku duluan yaaaa!"

Terlihat 3 anak kecil yang saat ini sedang duduk sambil sesekali memainkan kakinya sambil menguap menahan kebosanan "Yaaak... irene! Cepat kemari oppa hari ini ada latihan dance!"

"Tunggu oppaaa..." berlari menuju oppanya "bisakah kita menunggu sebentar? Zelo dan Ren belum dijemput, aku kasihan pada mereka..." masih memasang wajah datar "Oppaa... sebentar saja neee... noona mereka akan segera datang, bagaimana jika mereka kesepian? Bagaimana jika tidak ada mereka... siapa partner ku untuk jahil? Bagaimana kalau mereka diculik? Omoo... pasti ahjuma baozi akan sedih... dan baga-"

"Iya.. iya kita tunggu mereka,"

"Ung? Uwaaaa... hyung dengan wajah datal! Leeeen hyung! Ada hyung yang menolong kita waktu itu, orang yang berwajah datar dengan kulit seperti vampir ituuuu... cepat kesini!"

'kurang ajar bocah ini apa dia tidak sadar bahkan kulitnya sendiri tidak beda jauh denganku'

"Omooo... hyungie! Uwaaa kami belum berterimakasih waktu itu, jadi Zelo ayo membungkuk dan bilang terimakasih pada hyung berwajah darat itu" Zelo mengangguk, tidak bisa Sehun pungkiri Zelo dan Ren memang sangat menggemaskan, ditambah kulit putih mereka dan pipi chubby bak mochi

"bagaimana kalian bisa kenal dengan oppaku?" Zelo dan Ren menceritakan pertemuan mereka

"Noonaaa...!" teriak bocah kembar yang saat ini sedang berlari berusaha mendapat pelukan dari Jongin "Maafkan noona ya... tadi ada sedikit masalah," Zelo menarik Jongin, seseorang membuat Jongin mendelik tidak suka siapa lagi bukan Sehun "Oh... kau, terimakasih sudah menemani adikku..."

"Annyeong haseyo... aku Wu Irene teman se-geng Zelo dan Ren..." otak Jongin berputar cepat mendengar kalimat sakral "Geng" helloo... anak kecil yang bahkan belum bisa membersihkan ingusnya sudah punya geng? Mungkin pengaruh globalisasi negatif itu dugaan pertama sang detektif Jongin "uwaa.. ternyata kau yang namanya irene? Kau sangat manis... pantas saja Zelo dan Ren selalu menceritakan tentangmu pada eonni... salam kenal Irene" 100% jongin kini berubah menjadi orang yang sangat manis dan ramah 'bisa juga titisan krong bersikap manis seperti itu? Tu – tunggu... manis? Apa aku sudah terkena racun? Aigoo... lebih pantas disebut pahit'

Tnpa menghiraukan seseorang yang saat ini terus menatapnya tanpa berkedip "kalau begitu kami pulang dulu!" namun gerakannya dihalang oleh pagar kecil dengan kuncir di rambutnya "Tungguu! Eoniii... bisakah kita pergi makan eskrim?" mendengar cerita Irene Jongin hanya bisa tersenyum, mau menolak tidak mungkin setelah melihat mata puppy Irene yang ternyata diikuti juga oleh Zelo dan Ren tapi sangat malasuntuk bersama Wu

"Tapi..."

"Noona... aku mau makan eskliiim"

"Noonaaa..."

"Nee... ne... tapi kalian harus makan nasi juga" mereka melenggang dengan saling bergandengan tangan Irene, Jongin, Zelo dan Ren tanpa mempedulikan sesosok yang sejah tadi terdiam karena memang tidak diajak untuk bicara oleh ke 3 orang itu, namun jaraj beberapa meter

"Yaaaa! Wu Irenee... apa kau melupakan siapa kakak kandungmu diini?!"

"Weeek... aku sudah bosan memiliki oppa yang absurd dan berwajah datar, aku ingin punya eoni..." deg.. deg.. apa artinya Irene gadis berumur 5 tahun itu telah mencampakan seorang Flower Boy sekaligus Ice Price yang sangat dikagumi oleh para gadis, terkecuali Jongin tentunya, bahkan seorang tan ini tidak mengenal yang namanya Wu Sehun. Jongin memalingkan wajah kearah Sehun dan menggerakkan bibirnya sambil membentuk kata "Rasakan – bahkan – adikmu – lebih – memilih – aku – dan – mencampakan – kakak – kandungnya"

"Uwaaa... anak kalian imut sekali,"

"Yaampun... pasangan muda yang harmonis ya chagiya,"

"Naak... kalian sangat cocok,"

"Hebat sekali mereka dalam umur semuda itu sudah memiliki 3 anak,"

Telinga jongin benar benar panas menddengar berbagai pujian yang dia anggap sebagai cacian... came on... bagi jongin seorang Wu Sehun adalah virus yang harus dibasmi dan beruntungnya saat ini banyak orang yang menganggap mereka sebagai sepasang suami istri, saat ini jongin benar benar ingin mendinginkan hatinya dengan memakan eskrim atau ramen super pedas ... ups itu bukan mensinginkan tapi memanaskan...

Tbc/end?

Review PLEASEEEEE...


	3. Chapter 3

What? matchmaking?-3

Cast :

Sehun x Kai (GS)

Krisho, Chanbaek, Lumin, Tao other member

Disclime:

Pemain milik Tuhan dan orang tua mereka

 _Selamat datang readers selamat membaca dan JANGAN COPAS ehem, kalau ada sebelumnya sudah pernah di post di blog tapi begitulah password hilaaaang..._

 _####sebelumnya untuk klarifikasi MARGA dari Jongin itu mengikuti babanya LU HAN jadi MARGA JONGIN adalah LU, karena yng terpost kemarin itu ada XI nya... penulis mohon maag karena itu KESALAHAN PENGETIKAN maklum... renger pink juga manusia####_

 _UNTUK MENDUKUNG FANFICTOR #apalah DIHARAPKAN PARA READERS MAU MENINGGALKAN COMMEN KEKURANGAN, USUL ATAU YANG LAIN... BANYAK COMMEN BISA MENJADI VITAMIN PARA FANFICTOR_

 _TERIMAKASIIIIH... MUUUAAACCHHH..._

"Jadi berapa bayaran untuk itu?" tanya seornag gadis berambut madu dengan topi yang menutupi wajahnya dan masker

"kau tahu ini surat penting untuk pembuktian perusahaan Wu tidak melakukan sabotase pada perusahaan Jung... jadi bayaran yang akan diterima adalah 400$ "

"Apaaa? Kalian gila jika hanya membayarku sebanyak itu, kau pikir mengambil berkas itu dari bodyguard sebanyak 50 orang dan senjata lengkap itu sangat mudah? Lagipula kebutuhanku sekarang sangat banyak... aku perlu membeli beberapa kanvas dan cat minyak" seseorang yang berada didepannya menyunggingkan senyum, sambil menyandarkan punggungnya

"Kami akan memberikan tambahan jika kau berhasil melakukan itu, asal kau tahu surat itu berisi rekaman sangat penting bagi Wu corp" tanpa perintah, mata gadis ini langsung memancarkan aura yang sangat terang, Kai itu sebutannya "Kapan?Apa aku punya partner?"

"Lusa, Tidak kau tidak punya partner, dan berhati hatilah Jung tidak peduli untuk melakukan pembunuhan pada seorang wanita,"

 _10.15 – halaman belakang bank_

 _Telah berhasil menembus mobil berlapis baja yang saat ini terparkir di halaman belakang bank penyimpanan dokumen_. Nmun hal tidak diinginkan terjadi...

"Kau diikuti,"

"Aku tahu... diamlah!"

 _10.45 – menuju Van_

 _Berusaha tetap tenang namun tidak bisa dibilang dia tidak takut, secepat dia bisa berjalan menuju van yang berada dibalik blok gedung ini..._

 _4meter dari Van_

hampir mencapai van dia berhasil dikepung... berlari dan menghindar adalah satu satunya cara agar dia berhasil lolos, beruntung dia hanya terkena memar di kaki kiri...

menaiki teras rumah bersusun, percuma semua pintu terkunci, lelaki berjas itu telah sampai di gang dimana gadis itu saat ini sedang merapat ditembok

 _10.58 – rumah susun_

Tanpa dsadar dengan fokus mash pada orang berjas d tangga sesorang telah menariknya dan mengunci pergerakannya"Siapa kau?" satu kata tapi bisa membuat seorang agen bebas kelimpungan untuk mencari jawaban

"A... aku... aku hanya sedang menunggu pemilik kamar sebelah,"

Mata tajam pemuda itu mendelik "Kau bohong, pemilik kamar sebelah sudah pindah sejak tadi pagi dan sepertinya kita pernah berteemu?" umpatan demi umpatan sekarang keluar,

"Tid... tidak... mana mungkin beg – " seketika topi yang dikenakan Jongin dan maskernya ditarik paksa oleh Sehun "Yaaaak...!" pekikan khas seorang gadis mengalun indah menembus gendang telinga pria itu yang ternyata adalah Wu Sehun

"JONGIIIN! Apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

"Bukan urusanmu, dan segeralah menjauh dariku... disini sempit" mendorong tubuh Sehun yang memang berada disisinya "Sekarang dengar aku! Bantu aku keluar,"

"Tidak sebelum kau menjelaskan" seorang agen sangat benci urusannya di campuri orang lain

"Setelah kau bantu aku keluar,"

"Tidak akan nona," melihat jam tangan yang bertengger manis, dan headsetnya saat ini masih terus membisingkan dengan berbagai peringatan waktu persidangan... baiklah ini mulai memuakkan, sejenak dia berfikir untuk pensiun dari pekerjaan keren ini

 _11.10_

' _Kai... persidangan akan berlangsung 1 jam lagi'_ sedangkan jarak nya saat ini dengan gedung persidangan sangat jauh mungkin akan memakan waktu paling cepat 30 mnit lebih... masih ada waktu 15 menit untuk menyelamatkan diri dari sini.

"Arrrggghh... ok! Maafkan aku telah menduduki ipod mu, sekarang aku sedang dikejar dan jika kau memang mau membantuku... bisa kah kita keluar dari sini dalam waktu 15 menit... aku mohon" Sehun mengusap kasar wajahnya dan menghela nafas menghadapi wanita galak ini.

"meskipun aku sudah mendengar permintaan maaf tapi aku akan menghitung kejadian sekarang sebagai hutang," mendengar ultimatum sang pangeran albino hanya bisa membuat jongin pasrah dan terpaksa menuruti perkataannya

"Kau ingin mengancamku?"

"Ganti pakaianmu dengan ini dan jangan membantah,kuharap mereka belum melihat wajahmu," jongin menatap Sehun tak percaya.

 _Seorang wanita kesatria..._

 _Agen rahasia bebas..._

 _Imange cool..._

 _Salah satu agen predikat berbahaya..._

 _dress wanita..._

 _berwana pink..._

 _Bandana renda..._

sepertinya setelah ini dia akan mendapat pujian dari salah satu rekan kerjanya, yang tidak lain adalah kakak kandungnya Tao, jangan lupa ucapkan selamat tinggal sementara untuk 3 julukan sebelumnya...

"Kali ini aku mengikutimu! Tapi bisakah ganti dengan pakaian lain"

"Bukankah sudahku bilang jangan membantah? Kupikir Yoona noona tidak akan kebeatan,"

-^Oh Albino Kim Kkam^-

"Hei anak muda! Apa kau tadi melihat gadis dengan pakaian hitam celana selutut dan topi serta masker berlari kesini?" cukup menakutkan untuk seorang kakak mencari adik nya, jas hitam kalung lengan yang dilipat sehingga menampakkan berbagai seni lukis diatas kulit dan jangan lupakan potongan rambut spike super pendek mengingatkan Jongin pada peliharaan oppanya

"Umm... entahlah paman, sepertinya tidak. Karna aku hanya memperhatikan gadis cantikku ini, benarkan sayang," saat ini tangan Sehun dengan kurang ajarnya merangkul pinggang ramping jongin, yang hanya bisa terbelalak dan berusaha menormalkan suasana "ooow... sayang kau romantis sekali, ayo kita merayakan ultah hubungan kita, ahjushi kami pergi dulu yaaa..." ooow Sehun bersemu merah mendengar jongin memanggilnya "sayang" ditambah penampilan jongin yang sangat berbeda dress pink selutut sepatu flat dan rambut yang di digerai dengan sentuhan sedikit make up, meskipun awalnya Sehun menyangka Jongin tidak mengenal apa yang namanya make up.

"Ok... semoga kau menemukan anak itu ahjusi... taxi!" sahut cepat Sehun, cukup memberikan penjelasan bagaimana kekuatan dari para lelaki berjas yang sudah mulai berkumpul

"Tunggu nak..! dari mana pacarmu mendapatkan luka memar itu di kaki kirinya?" sesaat setelah mereka berdua menghentikan taxi. Jongin melupakan satuhal, sebelumnya dia terkena pukulan di kaki kirinya dan tanpa banyak bicara jongin lagsung menyuruh sopir taix pindah kebelakang bersama Sehun

 _11.45_

 _pembalap Lu Jongin akan beraksi_

kulit pucat pangeran Oh lengkap ditambah wajah pucatnya saat tengah berjuang mempertahankan jantungnya untuk tetap dalam keadaan sehat "HWAAAAA! JANGAN NGEBUUUUT!

"TAXIKUUUUUU!"

"Diamlah! kalian...! paman aku janji akan mengganti kerusakan jika terjadi sesuatu"

Ckiiiiitttt...

"Karena tidak ada bukti kuat maka Wu Corp dinyatakan ber – TUNGGU HAKIM!" pengacara Wu Corp menghentikan keputusan hakim setelah jongin memberikan dokumen bukti bersama Sehun pada salah seorang lelaki yang diyakini pernah bertemu bahkan dihajar oleh Lu Jongin atau lebih tepatnya disebut Kai dan Sehun yang masih kaget dengan kejadian ini, berusaha menutupi kedok malah masuk ke kandang harimau...

"Apa agen yang bernama Kai selamat?"

"Tentu tuan bahkan dia sendiri yang mengantarkan ini,"

"Sejak dulu aku ingin bertemu dengan Kai, apa dia seorang pri – WU SEHUN! Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" mendengar marganya dipanggil Sehun hanya bisa mematung berharap Jongin yang saat ini beradadi dekat pintu keluar ruang persidangan tidak mendengarnya,"

"A... ak... aku, tentusaja mengikuti persidangan bukankah ini yang harus dilakukan oleh seorag calon pewaris perusahaan?"

"Apa kepalamu baru saja terbentur?"

"A...? haa... haaaah... sudahlah aku mau pergi, appa... umma tadi bilang Kyu halmoni datang kerumah," mendenga nama mertuanya pemilik wu Corp langsung pucat sedangkan Sehun menggunkan kesempatan untuk lari

TCB/END?

 _***sebelumnya thx buat para reader untuk komennya, ranger pink tambah semangat #heleeeeh... selanjutnya klo ada saran atau kritik silahkan tulis d kolom bawah setelah anda membaca ff ini & profesi teteh nini itu terinspirasi sama salah satu drama***_


	4. Chapter 4

What? matchmaking?-3

Cast :

Sehun x Kai (GS)

Krisho, Chanbaek, Lumin, Tao other member

Disclime:

Pemain milik Tuhan dan orang tua mereka

 _nabilapermatahatithx riviewnya... jangan bosen baca ya...^^diusahakan cepet updatenya... riviewny jangan lupaya.._

 _Kamong Jjong iya ayahnya namja... disini GS^^_

 _ariska makasih... mohon riviewnya lagi yaa... kritik saran juga gak papa kok_

 _Nam jung mungkin sudah d jelaskan di Chap 3 maaf karena ketypoan penulis...^^_

 _alita94 iya iya... hehe penulis sedang galau makannya banyak typo... tapi mksih riviewnya ya... jangan lupa riview lgi biar tambah semangat_

 _gita2820 ok... laksanakan... untuk selanjutnya pov akan diperbaiki, pertanyaan kris itu siapa bisa terjawab di chap 4 ini ^^_

 _hnamila22 iya jarang jarang seorang Sehun di kacangin hahaha... disini saya akan menyiksa karakter Oh Sehun_

 _hannamoru27 makasiiih... iya gpp... untuk selanjutnya dimohon kritik saran ya... biar tambah semangat_

 _asksufa pertanyaannya bisa terjawab di chap 4 ini... jongin itu anak Lu Han... mungkin yang lain akan terjawab di Chap selanjutnya hehehe..._

 _**gak nyangka ada yang suka ff ini padahal sebelumnya udah males buat post, soalnya dikira hunkai shiper nya dikit... ok labkut ke chap 4... jangan lupa riview ya... saran kritik atau yang lain***_

 _Makasiiiih... muaaaachhh_

Chapter 4

" _Hai Jongin! Apa kabarmu?"_

" _Hai Jong aku punya tiket nonton, kau mau ikut?"_

" _Jingine.. jangan diam saja! Balas sms – ku!"_

" _Hai... apa kau minggu ini sibuk?"_

" _Aku dapat nomormu dari Zelo, kau berhutang 2 kali padaku, aku menemani 2 adik mu yang entah berasal dari planet mana dan aku menyelamatkanmu, jika kau lupa itu"_

" _YAA... JONGIIIN! JAWAB ATAU SATU SEKOLAH TAHU ADA SEORANG YANG CUKUP BERBAHAYA DIANTARA MEREKA, DAN KUHARAP ORANG TUAMU TIDAK TAHU ITU"_

Teror mengerikan yang diberikan Sehun pada Jongin semakin hari makin parah, hingga puncaknya dimana Jongin harus benar baenar marah dan risih oleh "Berhenti mengikutiku dasar penguntit," bentak Jongin tanpa menoleh ke arah lawan bicaranya yang saat ini berada di belakang tembok di persimpangan buntu.

"Si - Siapa penguntit? Aku hanya kebetulan lewat sini! Dan kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku! Kau hutang padaku dan penjelasan tentang kenjadian tempo hari" sahutnya keluar dari persembunyian

"Kau tanya siapa? Sejak dari persidangan kau selalu mengikutiku, bahkan kau menyuruh orang untuk mengetahui dimana rumahku hingga orang itu ketahuan dan kau sendiri yang turun tangan sebagai penguntitku sekarang! Benarkan tuan Sehun?! Dan perlu kutekankan! LU – PA – KAN KE – JA – DI – AN TEM – PO HA – RI! ORANG YANG KAU TEMUI SAAT ITU BUKANLAH LU JONGIN TAPI KAI! INGAT ITU... JIKA SAMPAI ADA YANG TAHU MASALAH INI, KAU! KUJAMIN AKAN PULANG DALAM KEADAAN BABAK BELUR DITANGANKU," bentak Jongin, sambil menunjuk dada bidang Sehun yang memaksa sehun mundur ke tembok.

Demi apa... seorang Sehun hanya diam tidak berani mencela perkataan gadis didepannya, oooh... kalian salah menganggap Wu Sehun hanya diam tanpa memberi balasan "Kau lupa? Aku punya banyak pengawal untuk mencarimu... oh kuharap emailku belum terkirim pada baekhyun, sepertinya gadis itu sangat suka berita heboh & asal kau tahu aku bahkan sudah sering mengalami luka saat dikejar para bodyguard baba, jadi jika itu ancamanmu... maka... aku tidak peduli"

"Apa kau menyukai ku? Kenapa kau selalu mengikutiku? Maaf kau bukan tipeku! Seorang anak lemah dan hanya mengandalkan kekayaannya itu sangat anti bagi ku! Dan kupikir kau salah menilai, Baehyun bahkan sudah lama mengetahui hal ini" sahut jongin tiba tiba yang membuat Sehun diam kaget dan baru kali ini dia merasa dicampakan oleh seorang gadis, tidak bisa dibilang gadis anggun jika dilihat dari kelakuan dan cara bicaranya, tunggu... bahkan Sehun tidak berfikir menyukai Jongin kenapa dia harus merasa dicampakan?

Seseorang mendatangi medan perang yang tengah dibangun oleh dua sejoli beda warna ini, mungkin bisa dikatakan sepasang musuh besar "Ehem... maaf, aku mengganggu kalian. Tapi bisakah Sehun ikut denganku sekrang?" Jongin melirik siapa yang berani mengganggu acara

"Eh... Taeyon noona kenapa disini? Mana Sungyeol hyung? Dia sudah pulang?"

"Sudahlah, ikut saja! Aku permisi ya,"

Jongin POV

 _Cantik, tidak terlalu tinggi, masih terlihat muda meskipun sebenarnya sudah 25 tahunan, dan sepertinya dia juga anak orang kaya, atau gadis ini adalah kekasihnya?_

"Oh... tentu saja, dan tolong jaga kekasih anda dan Kau! Seharusnya kau bisa bersikap dewasa dengan memiliki kekasih dengan umur lebih tua darimu,"

-Deer's house-

Seorang dengan mata sipitnya dan kulit pitih seperti Xiumin masuk dengan diikuti panda jadi jadian yang dalam keadaan mengenaskan karena 1 tas jinjing dikiri dan satu koper besar dikanannya"Kkaaaammjooongiiieee! Kau tidak mau menyambut oppamu yang manis ini?" kali ini adalah suara si pemilik mata sipit

"Jongginieee... aku bawakan pesananmu! Cepat turun atau aku makan sendiri" giliran sang master kungfu berteriak dengan tidak elitenya di samping telinga pemilik mata sipit

"Berhenti berteriakk! SUNGGYU OPPAA! DAN KAU PANDA JANGAN MEMAMERKAN SUARA SUMBANGMU DALAM RUMAH INI"

"Kau bicara tidak sopan pada oppamu yang membawakan makanan kesukaanmu ini? Kau cari masalah gadis tan..."

"Aarrgghhh... apa kesalahanku pada kehidupan sebelumnya sehingga aku harus dihukum dalam keluarga seperti ini Tuhaaann... Ummaa... biarkan aku keluar rumah ini!"

"Jonginii... Baba belikan gaun ini khusus untuk acaramu nanti malam" satu teriakan lagi menggema... oh lengkap sudah kebahagiaan seorang Lu Jongin yang saat ini tengan duduk dengan wajah yang telungkupkan pada meja makan

"Siapapun... tolong akuuuuu!"

"DIAAAAM! SUNGGYU KAU BARU PULANG DARI CANADA LEBIH BAIK MASUK KAMAR DAN ISTIRAHAT! TAO KAU ANTAR HYUNGMU DAN KAU JUGA IKUT ISTIRAHAT! RUSAKU SAYANG LEBIH BAIK ANTAR AKU MEMBELI BEBERAPA BAHAN UNTUK MAKAN MALAM SEKARANG! JONGIN... 15 MENIT LAGI BAEKHYUN BERSAMA BIBI HEECHUL AKAN DATANG DAN MEMBANTUMU BERSIAP... UMMA TIDAK MAU TAHU, POKOKNYA KAU PAKAI DRESS INI DAN JANGAN MENYELA... SEKARANG KEMBALI KETEMPAT MASING MASING!" kalian perlu tau saat ini seorang putri es sedang berubah menjadi iblis yang bahkan bisa dikatakan sangat berbahaya meskipun kau berada pada jarak 5 meter dari tempatnya berdiri... baiklah ini terlalu berlebihan

-^Deer's house^-

Ferrari merah baru saja terparkir dengan anggun didepan kediaman keluarga Lu dan beberapa mobil lain, yang saat ini halamannya telah berhiaskan dengan berbagai lampion khas negara bambu,... oh tak lupa patung rusa yang terbuat dari bongkahan es batu... beruntung ini sudah hampir musim dingin.

Dua pria muda dengan stelan jas dongker dan kemeja putih dengan hiasan bungan di sisi kiri jas, tunggu jangan lupakan kulit seputih salju dan juga tatanan rambut yang cukup acak menambah ketampanan pria muda itu satuhal yang paling penting mereka belum memiliki pacar, cukup jadi target para ibu ibu yang ingin mencari masa depan bagi putri mereka

"Uwaa... hyung ditini saaaangat ramai, Zelo pusing melihat orang orang itu" inilah para pria tampan tadi... apa aku belum mengatakan tentang keimutan mereka? Oh maaf pasti kalian mengira mereka pria dewasa, ayolah bahkan sepatu pantofel(?) mereka berhias spiderman.

"Iya... kau benar, Zelo jangan jauh jauh dari hyung ya, nanti Zello hilang... jika Zello hilang Noona bisa mengamuk seperti waktu itu," sang ading yang mendapat pengarahan dari saudara kembarnya hanya mengangguk namun tatapan heran dan raut berfikir terlihat di wajah manisnya "Hyung... peltunangan itu apa? Apa itu sepelti atara ulang tahun?"

"Eh? Hyung juga tidak tahu... yang pasti pertunangan itu seperti pesta lampion saat kita di rumah paman Zang" pembicaraan sangat serius antara kedua tuan muda Lu yang saat ini tengah duduk tepat dianak tangga paling bawah.

"REEEEEN! ZELLOOO!" seorang gadis dengan gaun mengembang berwarna baby pink tengah berlari menuju kedua tuan muda Lu yang hanya bisa kaget melihat perubahan penampilan teman segengnya... ok kita ulangi se GENG

"Kenapa kau disisni? Dan jangan berteliak... umma bilang kita halus menjaga sopan santun, jika ada banyak orang"

"Aku diajak oleh Mama dan Baba, Dimana Jongin Eonni?"

"Tidul!" sahut si rambut madu Zelo malas menanggapi ocehan teman satu gengnya yang dapat dipastikan tidak akan ada habisnya

"Kenapa tidur?"

"Lelah,"

"Memangnya dia dari mana kenapa dia lelah?"

"Arrrggg... seseorang tolong akuuu!" teriakan Ren sukses mengundang tatapan khawatir dari pemilik mata sipit dan pemilik tatapan tajam

"Yaaa... apa yang terjadi?" sahut 2 orang dewasa yang saat ini tengah menatap horor 3 monster lucu didepannya

"Yaa...! Sungyeol!"

"Oh... kau Sunggyu!"

"Jadi adikku akan tunangan dengan mu?"

"Ha? Apa maksudmu?"

"Ini acara pertunangan adikku, kudengar dia akan bertunngan dngan salah satu dari keluarga Wu, mustahil jika dia bertunangan dengan Sungyoul "

-Kkam Kaiiiii-

"Cukup dengan semua ini Baek... Ahjuma aku akan tetap memakai baju inii" tampak Jongin mengangkat jins dengan gaun putih sepaha..."

"Tidak... kali ini saja! Ini acara penting dan dihadiri banyak relasi kau ingin membunuh imange keluarga Lu?" sahut galak keluar dari mulit bibi penyihirnya dari china

"Kau yang akan membunuhku dengan gaun itu! Apa yang akan dikatakan jika aku bertemu dengan ag – maksudku... aarrrgghhh"

"Gaun ini tidak akan membunuhmu, malah akan meracuni mereka dengan kemanisanmu... OK! Aku tidak mau tahu, dan aku tidak mau ambil risiko jika jiwa monster bibi Xiumin keluar," mendengar penuturan Baekhyun dan tatapan tajam Kim Heechul membuat jongin hanya bisa menelas ldah kasar... oh jangan katakan bagai manana jika ummanya sampai marah besar

-20.00 Deer's House-

"Baiklah... Jongin... kau bisa turun sekarang" suara khas kepala keluarga Lu, Lu Han menggema di seluruh penjuru rumah mereka yang saat ini penuh dengan tamu undangan, ddan jangan lupakan siapa yang telah dipanggil untuk turun... yaa... Lu Jongin... tatapan kagum tertuju pada sosok Jongin yang saat ini tengah turun dari tangga dengan diikuti oleh Tao... dress toska menghiasi tubuhnya, dengan rensa dan sedikit mengembang serta pita melilit pinggangnya menambah kesan manis karena dipadu dengan tatanan rambut ori dan hiasan jepit berbentuk sayap

"Jongin?"

"Kau kenapa Sehun?"

"Kau pernah dengar gadis berbahaya yang pernah aku ceritakan hyung? Namanya juga Jongin... jadi bagaimana Jongin keluarga Lu ini? Sayangnya aku tidak peduli dengan hal itu, lagi pula ini bukan acara pertunanganku" tatapan aneh melayang dari sang hyung yang tidak lain adalah Wu Sungyeol, Jongin telah sampai dan berdiri tepat diantara Luhan dan seseorang lain yang sedang membalikkan badannya

"Jongin... Lu Jongin... seperti sebelumnya, aku akan meresmikan pertunangan putriku dengan – " sesaat leelaki yang memunggungi Jongin berbalik dan

"Kaaauuu!" indahnya suara kompak dari 2 insan yang bisa dibilang cukup mengagetkan hampir semua tamu undangan

"Hahahaha... sepertinya kalian sudah akrab"

"Hyung... siapa yang akan bertunangan dengan gadis itu? Aku turut berduka padamu"

"Kau bicara apa? Manamungkin aku... pertunanganku saja sudah pasti akan dilangsungkan di Jepang,"

"Jadi ini pertunanganmu Sungyoul?"

"Hyung berhenti bersikap aneh dan sadarlah... sejak awal ini adalah pertunanganmu, aku masih anak dibawah umur hyung" sang pangeran es hanya bisa menelan ludah kasar mendengar pernyataan mengejutkan dari adiknya, ooh... ayolah flowerboy ini memiliki bayangan bagaimana calon tunangannya dan sangat bertolah belakang dengan Lu Jongin... ingat bertolak belakang

"Aku resmikan pertunangan antara Lu Jongin dan Wu Sehun..."

"APAAAA?!"" teriakan keduanya sukses membuat semua undangan bertepuk tangan, meskipun situasi ini cukup aneh dengan kedua calon yang saling berteriak, tapi ini mungkin bisa dianggap normal mengingat mereka berdua berasal dari keluarga siaapa...

Lu Han adalah kepala keluarga dengan wajah manis dan cantik terlihat seperti malaikat, namun jika salah satu orang terdekatnya dilukai, maka wajah itu akan langsung berubah menjadi iblis, bahkan dia dikenal dengan "Dark Deer" pada masa mudanya, dan jangan lupakan dan Wu Yifan atau nama bekennya Kris seorang dengan tampang tampan dan tatapan tajam... siapa yang tidak terpesona dengannya? Ingat wajah dapat menipu sifat sebenarnya dari Wu adalah lembut, ini hanya keluarganya yang tahu... seperti saat Sehun dan Sungyoul marah dan selama seminggu mendiamkan dirinya karena tidak mau menepati janji untuk liburan keluarga dengan alasan meeting mendadak Yifan hanya bisa mengadu pada istritercintanya Wu Jongmeyon dan anak sulungnya Wu Sungyeol dengan derai air mata seolah olah kedua anaknya telah mencampakannya... sungguh menajubkan, tidak heran Jongin yang memiliki wajah manis namun kajam dan Sehun yang memiliki wajh dingin tapi cenderung penakut.

TCB/END?

 _***sebelumnya thx buat para reader untuk komennya, ranger pink tambah semangat #heleeeeh... selanjutnya klo ada saran atau kritik silahkan tulis d kolom bawah setelah anda membaca ff ini & Banyak keajaiban atau keanehan dari kedua calon besan ini ***_


	5. Chapter 5a

What? matchmaking?-5A

Cast :

Sehun x Kai (GS) Krisho, Chanbaek, Lumin, Tao other member

Disclime:

Pemain milik Tuhan dan orang tua mereka

C

H

A

P

T

E

R

5A

Pagihari Jongin sudah disibukkan dengan berbagai persiapa yang bisa dibilang rahasia, oleh sebab itu pintu kamarnya terkunci, bisa gawat jika seseorang tak diinginkan terutama 2 iblis kecil apa lagi oppa crewetnya yang baru pulang itu melihatnya. Sebenarnya bukan masalah sih tapi dia memiliki 2 agenda berbeda hari ini yang pertama dengan teman kuliahnya untuk latihan karena sebentar lagi ompetisi dance akan dimulai dan yang kedua adalah agenda dengan Tao, yang terakhir adalah agenda untuk menebalkan uang jajannya, jadi meskipun sibuk dengan latihan Jongin tetap harus melaksanakan agenta kedua ini.

"Jonginnee... ini appa,"

"Iya umma... tunggu sebentar!"

"Ada apa? Dan... kenapa kalian ikut mengekor?"

"Kami hanya ingin menyemangati noona... hehehe benalkan len hyung" sibalas dengan anggukan singkat oleh Ren , Jongin yang mulai mencium bau kelicikan saat ini sudah berniat kembali menutup pintunya, dan ini disadari oleh Luhan "Kau tidak sopan Jongin,"

"Bukankah lebih tidak sopan dengan seseorang yang memiliki kelicikan dibalik wajah malaikat mereka?" Luhan menatap Jongin memohon, begitu juga ke 2 adik nya "Haaah... ya ya ya apa yang kalian inginkan?"

Senyum lebar terpampang dari 2 orang yang berarga Lu "Minggu depan kita akan berlibur ke China," singkat padat jelas "bersama keluarga Wu" ok tawar terakhir adalah hal memuakkan bagi Jongin, mungkin kalian akan berfikir betapa anehnya seorang Jongin dengan kulit tan, dan bibit tebalnya menolak Wu Sehun yang putih bak porselen dan tinggi... Jongin adalah seseorang yang bebas dan hal hal seperti itu tidak pernah terpikirkan olehnya

"Tidak,"

"Nooonaaa..."

"Aku belum pelnah ke thina... kata ilhen disana banyak naga?" puppy eye no jutsu mulai dilancarkan oleh kedua iblis kecil yang pasti tidak bisa ditolah Jongin, Jongin adalah orang yang profesional.. agenda nya dengan Tao mungkin bisa memakan waktu lebih dari 1 minggu, ok pilihan paling cepat adalah 9 hari "UMMMMAAAAA...!"

"Turiti saja... ! bukankah Kau sudah 4 tahun tidak bertemu Taemin? Kudengar keluarganya sedang di China, mendengar nama seseorang yang sudah Jongin anggap seperti kakak kandungnya, membuat Jongin berfikir ulang menolak ajakan ini, lagipula selain Taemin masih ada beberapa lagi yang sangat Jongin Rindukan... "Baiklah... aku ikut,"

"Yeeyy... appa janjikan akan membelikan kami bakpau?"

-SM University-

2 hari latihan cukup membuat Jongin lebih bersemangat untuk menang, ini adalah kompetisi individu dan jangan tanyakan berapa nilai hadiah yang diberikan untuk juara pertama 9000$, bukannya Jongin mata duitan tapi dia tidak keberatan dengan sebutan itu, heey! Jangan berfikir menggunakan uang itu untuk mempercantik diri saja, kalian akan terkejut jika mendengar nya

"Uwaaaa... noona, bahkan saat perlombaan dan sudah di make up kau tidak berubah secantik MC didepan itu," ooh apa kah ini pujian? Bagaimana bisa jongin dibandingkan dengan MC itu yang berpenampilan sangat feminim, konsep tariannya saja tidak ada sedikitpun mengarah kesana. Saat ini satu kelluarganya Telah hadir dan duduk di bangku penonton... dan jangan lupakan kgilaan Appa dan oppa tertuanya Lu Sunggyu yang saat ini membawa banner dengan tulisan "Go Jongin Go..."

" _Babak semifinal kali ini adalah juara tahun lalu Lu Jongiiin! Dan lawan nya kali ini adalah seorang namja yang jarang kita lihat dalam perlombaan di Seoul tapi dia penyabet juara pertama di kompetisi Negara Amerika... kita sambut The Ice Prince... Wuuu Sehuuuun"_

Betapa terkejutnya Jongin mengetahui siapa lawannya kali ini, ayolah siapa yang menyangka Wu Sehun ada disini dan akan battle dengannya, apa ini hari keberuntungan atau salah satu kutukan dari seseorang? Ok.. Jongin profesional dia saat ini adalah peserta dance dan tujuannya adalah menjadi pemenang,saat ini perasaan, ego dalam dirinya harus dihilangkan. Ada satu alasan kenapa Jongin harus memenangkan lomba itu...

Tanpa disadari suasana semakin riuh, musik pengiring semakin terdengar.. entah Jongin yang terlalu percaya diri atau memang Sehun sedang menatapnya dan berjalan mendekat, sampai membisikkan "jika aku menang kau jarus mengikuti semua keinginanku"

"Bermimpilah untuk hal itu, tunggu saja hingga kau menjadi budakku TUAN WU SEHUN YANG TERHORMAT!" sahut Jongin tak kalah mendesis, battle dimulai musik energik mengiringi tarian Sehun yang selanjutnya disusuk oleh Jongin, tepat berganti dengan musik lembut Jongin meliukkan tubuhnya bak angsa yang sedang menari, tak hanya itu Sehun bergerak seirama musik mellow terlihat seperti gambaran seseorang yang dalam kerinduan yang teramat..

" _Pemenang battle kali ini adalaaah... kuharap kalian akan senang dengan keputusan ini... Wu Sehuuun"_

-Xing Resto-

"Hahahaha... aku tidak sehebat itu bibi,"

"Kau merendah Sehun, Sayangnya Suha dan Kris tidak disini, pasti mereka akan langsung membuat perayaan untukmu," sahut Luhan

"Benar perayaan untuk anak manja mereka" kalian tidak perlu deskripsi siapa yang mengucapkan kata sakral ini

"Kau tidak terima aku menang?"

"Lupakan"

"Ahahaha... Jongin noona ngambek, dia ngambek," sahut Ren sangat senang melihat wajah kusut noonanya, ooh ini adalah momen dimana Jongin sangat ingin mengunci Ren didalam lemari dan membiarkannya menangis sambil berteriak

"Sehun, kau suka apa? Sebagai ucapan selamat biar Jongin menyuapimu" perkataan Tao sukses membuat Jongin membelalakkan matanya, sungguh kenapa tidak sekalian saja beri Jongin racun... namun kerlingan aneh muncul dari mata Jongin...

"Kimbab.. aku suka kimbab hyung"

"Yaa... Kkam ambilkan calon suamimu Kimbab, bilang pada Lay Ahjushi... asal kau tahu Sehun Lay adalah saudara Umma... dan dia sangat pandai memasak, aku jamin kau akan ketgihan,"

"Uwaa ... benarkah? Lalu bagaimana dengan Jongin hyung?" tanpa banyak bicara Jongin langsung melenggang meninggalkan meja restoran milik Lay Ahjushi mereka menuju conter untuk memesan Kimbab si pangeran menyebalkan itu

"Ahjushi pesan 2 gulung kimbab," pikiran jenius Jongin mulai beraksi... berbagai rencana yang matang telah dia persiapkan dalam waktu singkat

"Umm.. maaf bisa tolong beri wasabi untukku?" tanya Jongin pada pelayan lain yang berdiri di coter itu "Tentu saja nona,"

"Ini aku buat spesial untuk keponakanku yang manis," sambil mengusak rambut madu jongin "Ahjushi ke dapur sebentar ne.. banyak sekali tamu hari ini"

"Iya... terimakasih uncle" sahut Jongin menunggu kepergian Lay dan begitu sosok Lay menghilang Jongin langsung melakukan aksi malaikatnya, uugghh... demi apa saat ini wajah Jongin tersenyum semanis mungin pada Ren dan Sehun

"Yaa... Jongin ayo suapi Sehun"

"Iya.. iya.. kenapa oppa crewet sekali sih," sahut Jongin mulai menyuapi, tapi tidak dengan Sehun melaikan Ren, Tao dan terakhir Sehun, melihat itu Zelo terlihat iri dan menarik kaos yang Jongin pakai "Noonaa.. kenapa hanya mereka? Kenapa Zelo tidak? Sunggyu hyung juga tidak, noona marah pada Zelo?"

"Omooo... manamungkin Noona marah pada Zello? Ayo bilang aaaa..." dan satu suapan kimbab masuk mulut Zelo, tak lupa Sunggyu juga, namun ekspresi aneh terlihat di wajah Ren, Tao dan Sehun.. yang taklama langsung memekik bersamaan "PEDAAAASS... AAAIIIR," melihat itu Jongin tetap makan dengan tenang namun Xiumin dan Luhan sibuk dengan Ren Sehun dan Tao, Sedangkam Sunggyu memicing kearah Jongin "Jangan bilang ini ulahmu Lu Jongin?" mendengar tuduhan itu Jongin tetap tenang memakan Jjangmyon nya dan mulai menjawab "Kupikir Kimbab dan wasabi satu sendok teh dan setengah sendok teh cukup enak untuk dimakan,"

"JOOONGIIIINNN...!" - "NOOOONAAAAA...!"

Tbc/End... Riview tetap diharapkan... kritik saran juga ...


	6. Chapter 5b

What? matchmaking?-5A

Cast :

Sehun x Kai (GS) Krisho, Chanbaek, Lumin, Tao other member

Disclime:

Pemain milik Tuhan dan orang tua mereka

"Setidaknya bantu aku membawa barang ini, lagipula kau juga ikut makan kan! Kenapa hanya aku yang membawa belanjaan sebanyak ini!"

"Seingatku kau adalah seorang yang tidak pernah ingkar janji dan bukankah kau seorang gadis kuat? Jangan banyak bicara dan cepat jalannya, aku sangat lapar,"

"Wu Sehun kepar*t lihat saja nanti, aku akan menghajarmu hingga babak belur dan para yeoja centil itu akan langsung lari darimu' inner Jongin memaki, bukannya sehun tidak mau membantu, kasian juga melihat gadis tunangannya membawa bebanseperti itu, tapi bagaimana lagi... ini adalah permainan seorang Wu Sehun.

-China 22.00—

Jongin mulai jengah dengan semua keinginan Sehun yang semakin aneh, bayangkan saja pagi pagi Sehun sudah menyuruh Jongin untuk mencarikannya penjual baso ikan, What the F*ck... apakah ingatannya telah rusak? Ini masih di Negara China... perlukah Sehun melakukan itu hanya untuk mengerjainya? Kenapa tidak sekalian suruh Jongin pergi memebeli bubble tea kesukaannya sekarang, mumpung udara diluar sangat dingin. Dan berterimakasihlah pada Xiumin tidak menuruti saran Luhan untuk membiarkan mereka hanya berdua dirumah malam ini, setidaknya masih ada orang mekipun wujut mereka tidak ada, maksudku mereka sedang tidur setelah perjalanan menyenangkan tanpa mengajak Jongin dan Sehun tentunya

"Hey... Jongin! Belikan aku bubble tea sekarang," mungkn Jongin telah menyesal mengatakan hal itu dalam hati, sebenarnya dosa apa yang telah Jongin perbuat? Bukankah pekerjaannya juga bisa dikatakan menyelamatkan kehidupan orang lain? Tanpa banyak berdebat, karena memang dia sedang malas melihat wajah super datar dari pangeran Wu itu langsung saja Jongin pergi keluar tanpa bicara sepatah katapun pada Sehun.

"Lihat saja Kau Wu... aku akan membunuhmu! Aku bahkan meragukan dia bisa berkelahi, sial kenapa aku tidak membawa mantel! Pulang dari sini aku akan meminta pembatalan per – "Pembatalan apa? Kau ingin apa Jongine? Ini kau lupa membawa mantelmu," suara berat Sehun mengagetkan Jongin dan otomatis membuat Jongin sedikit memekik hingga tanpa disadari ... BRUUK

"Ah... maaf, sorry..."

"Iya... tidak ap – Jongin? Kau Lu Jongin?" suara lelaki yang barusaja ditabrak, membuat Jongin mengernyit mengenal suara itu

"Mark? Itu kau! Kim Mark? Uwaaaa... lama tidak bertemu denganmu!" seru Jongin memeluk orang yang dipanggil Mark, Mark adalah salah satu lawan dance Jongin saat SMP mereka adalah rival tak heran jika Jongin sangat merindukan temannya itu.

"Kau mengunjungi keluargamu? Bagaimana kau bisa berada di cina? Hey... kenapa wajahmu memerah? Kau kedinginan? Ayo lebih baik kita ke kedai ramen diseberang, yaampun kau bahkan tidak berubah." Perbincangan hangat terus terjadi antara mereka tanpa mempedulikan seseorang yang saat ini diam mematung

Ini adalah makan malam bersama pada malam ke - 5 berada di china... dan malam ini Jongin absen dengan alasan makan malam dengan teman lama, baiklah sepertinya Sehun sedikit memanas mendengarnya "noona bilang akan keluar dengan temannya,"sahut Zelo

"Oh benarkah? Apa mereka sudah bertemu?" sahut Xiumin menatap Tao "Kenapa umma melihatku? Memangnya aku penjaganya? Lagipula Taemin noona kan batal ke china,"

"Dia pergi dengan Mark" semua terdiam menatap Sehun, sedangkan Xiumin menatap Suho meminta maaf, karena terlihat Sehun sedikit menahan emosi, ini sepertinya terbukti "ah... aku sudah selesai, ada yang ingin titip bubble tea?"

"Aku hyung...!" "Zelo juga hyung!" Sehun hanya membalas senyum sambil beranjak keluar mengambil mantel, tanpa mempedulikan tatapn heran dari orang yang masih berada di tempat duduk mereka, semoga ini tidak terlihat seperti Sehun sedang cemburu.

Oh... kedai bubble tea bisa dibilang tidak cukup jauh dari rumah mereka namun, suasana hati Sehun yang entah kenap membuat ini terasa sangat jauh dan lama. Sepertinya Sehun harus sedikit bersyukur untuk tidak berencana membawa motor, salju di jalan sangt tebal. Tampak dari Juh seorang gadis dengan cerianya sedang memakan ttopoki dengan seseorang, Sehun sangat mengenal siapa orang itu

"Kenapa belum pulang? Ini sudah hampir lewat jam 10 malam,"

"Se – Sehun? Kau mencariku?"

"Tentusaja tidak, aku kebetulan lewat saat membeli minuman dan ternyata gadis centil ini sedang bermesraan dengan lelakinya,"

"Jongin... bukankah dia temanmu waktu itu?"

"Benar Mark... kenapa kau ada disini? Aku ada urusan dengan temanku, lebih baik kau pulang jika tidak ada niat untuk membeli makanan disini,"

"Aku akan pulang jika kau ikut pulang," mencengkeram tangan jongin, namun di tepis oleh Mark

"Kau pikir kau siapa?! Beraninya berbuat kasar pada Jonginku!" satu pukulan melayang kewajah Sehun, memang Sehun tiidak ada niat untuk membalas perkelahian ini, ooh... diluar dugaan Wu Sehun adalah orang jenius

"Lihat... sepertinya kau hanya banyak bicara, bahkan kau tidak berani membalas pukulanku," diam adalah hal terbaik saat ini meskipu hati Sehun sudah sangat panas, saat seorang keluarga Wu merencanakan sesuatu maka dia kan melakukannya hingga apa yang menjadi tujuannya tercapai, tapi apa yang direncanakan itu yang perlu kita cari tahu

"Hentikan Mark! Ayo lebih baik kita pulang!" Jongin menyeret Sehun tanpa mempedulikan tatapan Mark padanya. Tepat disimpang tak jauh dari tempat mereka berkelahi Sehun teringat bubble teanya tertinggal, bagaimanapun dia sudah berjanji pada Zelo dan Ren. Sepertinya keberuntungannya karena Mark masih duduk ditempat itu

"Kau kembali?"

"Heh... kau mencari masalah denganku Mark!" sahut dingin keluar dari mulut Sehun yang sedikit memar dan berdarah bekas pukulan sebelumnya, Mark yang mendengar kalimat Sehun terkekeh meremehkan "Bahkan kau tidak bisa melawanku, dasar lemah!"

"Benarkah? Bagaimana jika aku tidak seperti itu? Asal kau tahu Jongin adalah milikku Wu Sehun, dan tidak ada yang boleh merebutnya,"

"Kuharap khayalanmu itu menjadi nyata, bahkan aku tidak pernah mengira keluarga Wu memiliki seseorang yang hanya bermulut besar dan lemah sepertimu," mendengar kalimat panjang dari Mark tentang keluarganya membuat Sehun sedikit geram, bersyukur dia mengingat Jongin yang saat ini sedang menunggunya

"Waktuku tidak untuk meladeni seseorang yang memiliki keahlian licik seperti kalian, kuharap kau berhasil menutusi rahasiamu karena aku sudah tau semuanya tuan Kim, baiklah aku harus pulang... seperti yang kau katakan seseorang bermaga Wu yang Lemah ini harus segera pulang kerumah sebelum jam malam, dan aku malas mencari masalah denganmu... hiii takut," sahut Sehun dengan nada meremehkan.

-China house-

"Kenapa hyung lama tekali thih?" Zelo menyerbu Sehun hingga membuatnya hampir limbung kebelakang, sedangkan Jongin hanya memandang sebal "maafkan hyung ne... sayangnya Bubble teanya sudah tidak digin lagi, lebih baik kalian tidur dan aku menyimpan ini di lemari pendingin, bagaimana?"

"Heeh... baiklah, Zelo ayo ti – uwaaaah – dur, akusangat ngantuk," sahut Ren menarik tangan Zelo menuju lantai 2 kamar mereka, Xiumin dan Suho ternyata masih asik melihat deretan gaun di ruang tamu memandang Sehun yang saat ini mengenakan masker hitam tanpa membukanya meskipun berada didalam rumah.

"Sehun... kenapa kau tidak melepas maskermu?" sahut Suho, Sehun yang ditatap melirik ke Jongin yang terlihat helagapan namun dengan santai Sehun menjawab "Aku tadi tidak sengaja mencium aroma lavender mom, jadi aku harus memakai masker ini, kau tahu aku alergi wewangin lavender(?)" huttang jongin sepertinya tidak berkurang untuk hari ini.

TBC


	7. Chapter 6

What? matchmaking?-6

Cast :

Sehun x Kai (GS) Krisho, Chanbaek, Lumin, Tao other member

Disclime:

Pemain milik Tuhan dan orang tua mereka

"Sudah sebulan dan aku masih tidak menyangka kau akan pindah ke unviversitasku Mark," seru Jongin menatap berbinar Mark sahabat kecilnya "apa aku perlu jawab hal yang sama seperti sebelumnya? Aku mengikuti pertukaran pelajar, uwaaa... aku sangat merindukanmu! Hey... apa sekarang aku lebih tampan?"

"Ya... tentu saja, kau saaangat tampan, pasti kau punya banyak pacar kan?" Jongi menaik turunkan alisnya

"Umm... entahlah, sejak dulu aku hanya menyukai seorang gadis,"

"Benarkah?"

"Tentu! Dia sangat manis kulitnya tan, bibirnya berisi, dia suka berkelahi"

"Terdengar mirip denganku"

"Namanya Lu Jongin" untung tidak ada Sehun saat ini karena untuk minggu ini Sehun memang harus ekstra mengurus perusahaan, meskipun belum bisa dikatakan sebagai CEO tapi Sehun sebagai wakil appanya harus menyelesaikan masalah yang menyangkut musuh besar keluarganya. Mereka selalu saja mencari cara untuk menghancurkan perusahaan Wu.

"Saat ini aku adalah pimpinan kalian, skaranng paman Kangin adalah orang kepercayaanku di perusahaan ini, aku bukanlah Tuan Wu Kris yang cukup memiliki perasaan saat melakukan pekerjaan. Langkah pertama yang aku lakukan adalah menghilangkan semua tikus Jung yang berada disini paman tolong sebutkan ke 10 orang itu dan para pengganti mereka," Kangin yang berdiri disamping Sehun langsung membungkuk patuh dan membacakan satu persatu dari semua karyawan yang memang terbukti menjadi kaki tangan Jung.

"Kau tidak berhak melakukan ini Wu Sehun! Aku adalah wakil dari ayahmu!" teriak seseorang paruh baya yang saat ini tengah ditangan oleh pengawal Sehun

"Benar, seharusnya aku tidak melakukan ini... Sejujurnya aku tidak berhak memecat seseorang yang memiliki keahlian seperti anda, kami sangat membutuhkan kemampuan anda. Tapi jika boleh aku sarankan seharusnya anda memikirkan tindakan anda untuk membantu Jung dan menghancurkan perusahaan ini, anda adalah kepercayaan ayah saya, tapi hanya karena hal kecil anda tidak terpilih menjadi pemimpin perusahaan dan malah ayahku yang terpilih, saat itulah kesalahan anda dimulai. Setidaknya aku memberikan jaminan untuk biaya sekolah anak anda dan aku sudah menjelaskan semua pada keluarga anda, jadi selama anda dalam tahanan tidak perlu memikirkan anak anda, dan aku pastikan keamanan kalian, karena aku tahu Jung pasti kan berusaha mencelakakakn keluarga kalian," cukup terdiam dengan ucapan Sehun, yang ternyata telah memikirkan sejauh itu bahkan Kangin juga sangat takjub dengan semua tindakan Sehun.

"Paman, tolong selidiki seseorang yang bernama Kim Mark, ah maksudku Jung Mark dan hubungannya dengan Jongin bisakah dalam 10 jam?" Kangin mengangguk sepeninggal Sehun dari ruangan rapat.

"Boleh aku katakan ini sebagai kencan?"

"haah... terserah padamu" Jongin pasrah mendengar pnuturan Mark yang sejak sebelumnya selalu mengatakan dia menyukai Jongin, Jongin, dan Jongin. Hingga keasikan mereka diganggu seseorang

"Yaa! Lu Jongin, Kau dicari oleh bibi Xiumin, hari ini kita akan mendiskusikan sesuatu di rumahmu jadi jangan membuat alasan untuk pergi keluar dengan temanmu itu,"

"Aku tidak akan datang,"

"Jangan paksa Jongin,"

"Maaf aku ingin membawa tunanganku untuk pulang, tolong lepaskan tangannya," sahut dingiN Sehun tanpa menunggu lama Sehun langsung menarik Jongin kemobilnya, masih dengan tampang superkusut Jongin memulai pembicaraannya

"Cukup Wu Sehun! Kau tidak berhak mengaturku!"

"Tentu saja aku berhak, kuharap kau mengingatnya" mengangkat jari manisnya

"Bahkan aku tidak menyetujuihal ini!"

"Kau bisa membatalkannya,"

"Aku memang akan melakukannya,"

"Jadi mulai sekarang jangan pernah campuri urusanku dengan Mark!"

"Mekipun aku bukan tunanganmu, aku akan tetap membuatu jauh dari Mark. Aku tidak ingin paman Lu hancur karna kecerobohan anaknya, lebihbaik kau turun dan tenangkan dirimu," sahut Sehun Lembut

"Kau mengatakan Mark akan menghancurkan ayahku? Kau bahkan belum setahun mengenalnya!" dengan kasar Jongin membanting pintu mobil Sehun dan membuat empunya sedikit kaget dengan tingkah Jongin.

"Ku ingin membatalkan pertunangan ini," seru Jongin beberapa saat setelh duduk di antara Tao dan Sunggyu "Sejak awal aku mmang tidak mengharapkan ini, maafkan aku jika ini tidak sopan Paman bibi Wu, kuharap kalian mengerti," sahut Jongin

Sunggyu tersenyum menatap Jongin dan Sehun bergantian "lakukan jika itu maumu" semua orang kaget menatap Jongin kecuali Sehun yang hanya memasang datar wajahnya begitupula Tao.

"Apa yang kau katakan Lu Sunggyu?!" bentak Luhan yang hanya di balas senyuman "Sudahlah Luhan jangan membentak" sahut Suho menengahi

"Kuharap kau menggunakan semua pengalamannu, bahkan aku yang terbukti kakak kandungmu bisa saja menghancurkan perusahaan sesuai keinginanku, bagaimana dengan orang lain? Oh... sayangnya aku tidak boleh lagi terlibat didalam seperti kalian berdua, aku yang bertanggung jawab atas perusahaan, lagipula jika kau batal bertuanangan dengan Sehun itu tidak akan membuat perusahaan hancur, perusahaan kita memiliki pertahanan kuat... ini hal serius Jongin, jika kau ceroboh keluarga kita bisa hancur" cukup tajam perkataan Sunggyu dan ini membuat Kris sedikit geram,

"Oppa mendengar itu dari Sehun? Dia bahkan hanya menebak seseorang!"

"Sunggyu hyung dan aku tidak akan melakukan seseatu tanpa bukti Jongin, kuharap kau ingat itu, aku tiddak menyangka Sehun cukup jenius," Sahut Tao yang sedaritadi diam menahan emosi melihat sikap gegabah adiknya.

"500 JUTA WON TIAP ORANG"

"sepertinya sangat berbahaya,"

"mungkin... kau akan bekerja dengan kakakmu, jika kalian bisa membawa bukti transfer uang oleh Jung pada para prtinggi Wu dan pemerintah uang itu milik kalian" Jongin mengendus mendengar siapa patner kerja untuk masalah kali ini "Ku dengar kau akan bertunangan, sebelum terlambat kau bisa membatalkan pekerjaan ini"

"Tidak perlu, lagi pula pertunangan itu akan dibatalkan sebentar lagi. Jadi apa yang harus kau lakukan kali ini? Mengantar bukti? Tunggu siapa yang akan menjadi clien ku saat ini?"

"Wu, kupikir kau sangat mengenal Wu Kris dan yang harus kau lakukan adalah menyelidiki dan mengambil bukti daftar keuangan dari perusahaan Jung, aku belum mendapatkan informasi dimana berkas itu diimpan. Mengingat apa yang kau lakukan sebelumnya aku jamin mereka tidak akan menyembunyikan berkas itu disana,"

"Sepertinya cukup sulit, tapi baiklah jika uang yang ditawarkan cukup tinggi," tanpa izin Kai langsung keluar meninggalkan ruaangan yang bisa dikatakan minim cahaya itu.

Semakin lama Sehun dan Jongin semakin jarang bertmu, bukannya Sehun menghindar tapi saat ini dia harus ekstra mengurus perusahaannya sejak mendengar berita tidak menyenangkan mengenai perusahaan Jung yang akan menuntut pengembalian saham, mereka mengklime salah satu perusahaan Wu telah melakukan kecurangan dengan melakukan penjualan saham palsu, bahkan saat ini ada isu beredar salah satu cabang perusahaan Wu yang bergerak dalam sektor obat obatan menjadi penyamar akan bisnis berbagai narkotika, hingga menyebabkan perusahaan itu ditutp dan perusahaan utama mengalai kerugian sangat besar, jika saja tidak dibantu oleh perusahaan Joonmyeon.

"Yeoboseo,"

" _Yeoboseo,"_

"Bagaimana kabarmu? Apa aku mengganggu?"

" _Masih hidup dengan baik tanpamu, apa yang kau mau?"_

"Tidak ada, syukurlah kau dalam keadaan baik. Titip salam untuk paman dan bibi,"

" _Bukankah kau bisa melakukannya sendiri! Tunggu bagaimana kabar pertunangan ini? Kuharap kau ingat untuk membatalkan,"_

"Jika itu maumu akan ku lakukan, tapi untuk saat ini aku sangat sibuk. Baiklah kututup," Sehun memandangi selfonnya dengan wallpaper Jongin yang tengah tersenyum manis dengan temannya. Sangat bert bagi Sehun untuk melepaskan Jongin, tidak bisa dipungkiri lagi Sehun telah jatuh cinta pada Jongin, Jongin berbeda dengan gadis lain bia bahkan tidak menjauhi Sehun karena dia terlihat lemah dan penakut, Jongin tidak memakai topeng untuk mendekati Sehun, sayangnya Jongin tidak menyukai Sehun, yang membuat Sehun saat ini menghela nafas berat.

"Tuan, aku sudah meminta bantuan salah satu organi sasi yang pernah menyelatkan perusahaat seblumnya dan aku juga menyewa agen yang sama yaitu Kai," sata Kangin yang baru saja memasui ruangan

"Lakukan, aku percayakan padamu paman, kuharap semua ini akan segera selesai. Aku muak dengan Jung yang melakukan hal kotor hingga rela membeli berbagai obat itu untuk menjebak kita. Berikan dia bantuan sepertinya masalah kali ini sangat berbahaya, aku pikir mreka bisa saja membunuh seseorang untuk menyelamatkan perusahaan,"

" _Kau masuk melalui pintu sebelah kiri, gunakan selfonmu yng sudah aku modif Kai, Tao Lindungi Kai dari luar sepertinya ini aka sedikit menimbulkan keributan"_

"Ini sangat menakjubkan, bahkan ruang bawah tanah perusahaan Jung sangatlah dirancang dengan pengamanan sangat baik, ok aku berhasil masuk dan dima – What the f*ck!

"Yaa... cepatlah Kai, kupikir sekitar 2 jam lagi mereka menyadari kita ada dimana. Lebih baik segera ambil file itu dan kita segera ke – What the f*ck!"

" _Apa yang terjadi! Berhenti mengumpat dan segera selesaikan pekerjaan kalian!"_

"Maaf bibi kupikir ini akan berjalan cukup lama, aku tahu alasan kenapa kau tidak bisa menembus akses komputer mereka, ini adalah keajaiban atau ini kegilaan dari Jung?! Tahun berapa mereka mengenal teknologi? Ayolah bahkan dia tidak memiliki port usb, apa yang harus aku lakukan? INI ADALAH KOMPUTER GENERASI KEDUA,"

" _Mereka cukup cerdas melakukannya, komputerseperti itu membutuhkan waktu lama untuk menyimpan file, dan maaf aku aku tidak terlalu menguasai komputer itu,"_

"Baiklaah bagaimana jika diselesaikan menurut Kim Kai?" tanpa banyak bicara lagi Kai langsung melakukan berbagai aksi mengaguman, lebih tepatnya sedikit brutal, apalagi jka kalian sangat membutuhkan minum tapi kalian tidak bisa minum tanpa sedotan? Otomatis kalian akan langsung minum menggunakan gelas itu bukan? Begittulah yang Kai lakukan saat ini

"Kau sudah selesai? Cepat sekali? Kupikir komputer seperti itu bahkan tidak bisa untuk memindahkan data," sahut Tao mendapati Jongin telah ada dibelakangnya

"Memangnya memindahkan memori hanya melakui port? Kupikir meemindahkan dalam arti langsung itu lebih praktis dari pada harus menunggu cukup lama,"

" _Kalian ketahuan! Cepat keluar dari gedung itu, aku buka akses pada lift sebelah kanan kalian saat melewati persilpangan belok kanan,"_

"Keparat, Jung! Kai... cepat lari mereka menggunakan penembak jitu disana!" teriak Tao saat keduanya berhasil keluar ddari gedung melalui pintu belakang, asal kalian tahu ini adalah kantor milik Jung yang didesign alam bentuk rumah namun, untuk tuang bawah tanah mereka sangatlah mengagumkan.

"Tao, Arah jam 3 mu!," teriak Jongin memperingati Tao yang masih sibuk melindungi Jongin dengan berbagai tembakan yang diarahkan pada para bodyguard, namun Tao terlalu fus saat hampir mendekati mobil mereka hingga...

DUUAAR...

"Satu tembakan berhasil menembus kulit perut sebelah kiri gadis berkulit tan hingga darah bercecer dan membuat Tao geram, tembakan diarahkan pada paru sebelah kiri penembak itu, dan binggo penembak itu kena telak hingga memaksanya terbanting kebelakang.

Mobil melesat sangat cepat Tao yang memang sedikit sensitif, menangis melihat adik perempuan satu satunya dalam keadaan sekarat, bahkan dia tidak pernah membayangkan Kim Kai atau lebih tepatnya Lu Jongin saat ini tidak sadarkan diri dengan perut yang mengeluarkan darah, wajahnya pucat, tepat saat Tao sampai ke rumah sakit Tao mendapati detak nadi Jongin tidak terasa hingga membuatnya sangnat panik dan menarik seorang suster membanytunya memanggil dokter.

"Jadi...?"

"Maaf, aku sudah berusaha namun pasien telah banyak kekurangan darah,"

"donorkan darah padanya,"

"Tapi... "

"KUBILANG LAKUKAN APAPUN YANG KAU BISA, APA SEPERTI INIKINERJA RUMAHSAKIT INI! CEPAT LAKUKAN ATAU KAU YANG AKAN BERAKHIR DITANGANKU!"

tbc


	8. Chapter 7

What? matchmaking?-7

Cast :

Sehun x Kai (GS) Krisho, Chanbaek, Lumin, Tao other member

Disclime:

Pemain milik Tuhan dan orang tua mereka

" _Taaoo... bagai mana kabar kalian?! Apa dijepang kalian senang? Apa Jongin sudah bertemu pororo?" teriak seorang wanita dari seberang_

"Umma... kami baik, dan pororo itu tidak berasal dari Jepang,"

" _Bnarkah? Ahahaha... dimana Jongin? Umma sangat merindukannya!"_

"Dia seang tidur, sepertinya dia telalu menikmati liburan ini,"

" _Yaaa... panda! Kau tidak menyapa appamu?!"_

"baiklaaah! apa kabar?"

" _Kau kurang ajar!kenapa bicara dengan ummamu semangat sedangkan dengan apa kau sangat malas?! Dan jelaskan kenapa Jongin menghilang beberapa hari lalu?"_

"Yaaa... sudah ku sapa kan, kenapa appa yang marah marah? Masih mending aku mau menyapa. Jongin tidak menghilang, dan dia masih hidup dengan baik hingga saat ini"

" _Anak kurang ajar, jaga adikmu jika terjadi sesuatu segera beritahu kami"_

"Aku mau membeli bahan makanan, aku tutp telfonnya,"

Sejak 1 minggu setelah kejadian Jongin masih terlihat lemas, meskipun dapat dikatakan masa penyembuhan tubuhnya tergolong sangat cepat dibnding pasien lain tetap saja ini membuat Tao sangat merasa bersalah "Tuan Lu Zitao? Nona Jongin akan dipindahkan keruang pasien, mungkin anda bisa memindahkan para penjaga itu,"

"Baik, tapi aku kan tetap mengawasi kalian," dokter itu mengangguk, sedangkan Tao masih memandang sendu adik perempuannya yang saat ini terbaring lemah, ayolah dia sangat merindukan Jongin yang sering memukulnya bahkan memberikan tendangan tendangan yang bisa dibilang cukup menyakitkan.

-10.30-

"Maaf tuan, Jongin mengalami kritis lagi jadi dia harus segera dibawa keruang rawat,"

"Bukannya kalian bilang Jongin sudah melewati masa kritisnya!"

"Tapi sepertinya peluru itu mengandung racun untuk melumpuhkan syaraf jadi saat ini Jongin sangat membutuhkan perawatan, aku akan membawa nona Jongin,"

"Aiiissshhh... Baiklah segera rawat dia, tapi jika sesuatu kesalahan kau lakukan, kalian akan mengalami yang namanya pemecatan,"

\- 12.00-

Suara langkah kaki yang cepat menelusuri lorong rumah sakit, seorang dengan jubah dokternya berjalan cepat menuju seseorang "Tuan Zitao, kemana anda membawa nona Jongin? Bukankah sudah kubilang dia butuh istirahat total, setelah melewati masa kritisnya"

"Apa maksud anda? Bukankah salah satu dokter disini yang membawa Jongin?" kaget mendengar perntayaan janggal dari dokter yang merawat Jongin, membuat Tao sangat khawatir

"Aku melarang dokter lain dan perawat lain selain aku dan perawat Jinri,"

"Sialan! Pastikan kalian memotong kuku pada jari manis Jongin"

"Tidak tuan, memang enapa?"

"Tidak, sialan kau Jung! Kau... kuharap hari ini kau tidak memiliki jadwal untuk memeriksa atau operasi pasien karena kau harus ikut aku, dokter anda sudah merawat Jongin dan kurasa anda tahu lebih banyak mengenai keadaannya aku tidak mau ambil resiko untuk mengganti dokter meskipun kami bisa mendapatkan yang lebih baik, dasar! Harusnya aku membawa Jongin kerumah sakit khusus," Tao memijit dahinya, kejadian mendadak ini sedikit membuatnya pening, dalam keadaan Jongin sekarat ada orang yang menculiknya

"Ugh.. oppa?"

"..."

"Tao oppa?"

"..."

"Yaaaa... panda sialan cepat hidupkan lampunya! Kau mau aku terus menerus mmbentakmu? Eh... yaaa kenapa kau juga mengikaku di sini!" Bentak Jongin set lah menyadari keadaannya sekarang dalam ruang gelap tanpa oppanya dan tangan yang diikat pada keda sisi tempat tidur rumah sakit

"uuu... ternyata kau sudah bangun sayang? Kau tidak mengenalku? Coba ingat siapa yang punya suara seperti ini?" Jongin memekik tertahan menyaadri siapa peilik suara yang bahkan sangat dia rindukan, Mark seseorang yang diharapkan Jongin menyelamatkannya saat ini,"K – kau Mark? Mark? Aku dimana? Kenapa kau ada disini? Dan kenapa aku diikat seperti ini? Lalu dimana Tao oppa?"

"Wah.. wah ... sepertinya kau memang agen dari Levious Healer, terbukti dari cara bicaramu yng cepet dan langsung pada intinya, eeh? Sepertinya kau tidak sabar mendengar dongengku. Ok... Saat ini kau ada ditempat dimana keluarga Wu akan berlutut memohon pada kami,Kau disini karena aku membawamu."

"A-apa maksumu mark? Kenapa kau seperti membenci keluarga Wu?"

"Yaampun sayaaang, apa kau tidak tahu tingkah Wu yang telah menghancurkan sebagian aset milik Jung? Umm... pasti kau berfikir apa hubunganku dengan Jung? Hahaha... lihat sekarang wajah manismu jadi lucu!"

"Mark... apa yang kau bicarakan? Kenapa kau menyebut keluarga Jung dan apa ini cpat lepaskan aku, tolong aku mark!"

"Tolong? Dengan susah payah aku membawamu kesini dan kau minta aku melepaskanmu? Jongine sayang, harusnya kau tidak ikut campur urusan kami." Tangan Mark membelai lembut rambut madu Jongin, Jongin tidak bisa memungkiri sangat ingin perlakuan mark seperti saat dia kecil, dulu dia sangat menyukai Mark, ya.. dulu "Sayang, kenapa kau menyetujui pertunangan itu? Bukankah kau tahu kalau aku sangaaaat menyukaimu? Yammpun... aku mencintaimu," perkataan Mark lebih terdengar seperti seorang psikopat yang sangat ingin menyiksa korbannya, apa yang Jongin harapkan sekrang dalam keadaan seperti ini? Memukul saja pasti akan meleset, ide buruk jika melawan, setidaknya kuku pada jarimanisnya masih utuh. Namun secara tiba tiba Mark menyentuh tangan kanan Jongin, jarinya lebih tepat

"Sayang, apa kau berfikir aku sangat ceroboh hingga membiarkan jarimanismu ini tetap memiliki kuku? Kau pikir aku tidak tahu kuku ini adalah palsu? Dalam kuku ini sudah ditanam alat pelacak kan? Benarkan?" Jongin semakin takut akan perubahan sikap Mark saat ini "Hahahaha... aku sengaja tidak memotong kukumu.. eh jarimu mungkin, kau tahu alasanku? Yaa! Aku ingin menukarmu dengan surat yang telah kau curi, asal kau tahu keluarga Wu telah melakukan berbagai kejahatan hingga sebagian aset perusahaan kami hancur, kau tahu itu? Kupikir keluarga Lu juga sedikit membantu, sayangnya aku tidak bisa lagi membiarkan kalian. Apa lagi dalam waktu dekat akan dilangsungkan pertunangan kalian, aslah kau tahu sayang aku sakit... kau tahu sakit tapi tidak ada yang terluka... huhuhu, bagaimana cara mengobatinya jika tidak ada bagian yang terluka?"

"Mark, kau mulai tidak waras, sekarang lepaskan aku."

"TIDAK...! KALIAN HARUS MERASAKAN BAGAIMANA ORANG TUAKU HARUS BUNUH DIRI KARENA MENANGGUNG BEBAN YANG TERLALU BERAT DAN KAU TAHU? ITU KARENA KELUARGAMU DAN KELUARGA WUUU! – PLAAAK... satu tamparan lolos ke pipi kiri Jongin

"KENAPA? SEKARANG ANAK DARI SEORANG LU TIDAK BISA BERKELAHI? JIKA KALIAN TIDAK SEKEJAM ITU MENGHANCURKAN ORANG TUAKU, MAKA AKU TIDAK AKAN MELAKUKAN INI!"

"Sehuun... Wuu Sehuuun!"

"Apa apaan kau, siapa kau berani kurang ajar?!" bentak Kangin karena tiba tiba saja orang itu yang sebenarnya sosok itu masuk dengan tidak sopannya dalam ruang rapat para pemegang saham, Sehun yang merasa disebut namanya menatap sosok dengan masker itu yang saat ini melemparkan amplop coklat tebal kemeja didepan Sehun "Maaf, rapat kali ini kita tunda... sepertinya aku punya kabar genbira untuk kalian,"

-...

"Apa yang terjadi hyung?"

"Kai... kau tahu siapa dia?"

"Jongin, aku tahu Kai adalah Jongin, apa yang terjadi kenapa kau semarah itu?"

"Cepat copi semua file itu dan aku bawa yang asli untuk membawa Jongin pulang,"

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Jongin diculik, dan saat ini dia dalam keadaan tidak baik untuk melepaskan diri. Dia terkena tembakan saat mengambil file ini," Sehun menatap Tao tak percaya, Jongin yang dikenalnya sangat tangguh, Sehun mengepalkan tangannya menatap Tao tajam "Hyung, biar aku yang mengatasi masalah ini, katakan dimana dia sekarang," sahut dingin Sehun, Tao menyadari raut wajah Sehun berubah, saat ini yang Tao lihat adalah seseorang dari kluarga Wu sebenarnya, wajah dingin tatapan tajam dan menusuk itulah Sehun sekarang, sesaat Tao berfikir Sehun adalah sessosok pemimpim organisasi mafia yang kejar namun...

"Aku belum bisa mengontak pusat, sepertinya mereka juga kelihangan jejaknya, tapi..."

"Tapi apa?"

"Ada semacam alat pelacak yang sengaja baba pasang pada masing masing kuku pada jarimanis kami, kuharap itu masih bisa berfungsi, tapi kau harus mencari seseorang dengan kemampuan komputer sangat baik"

"Akan aku gunakan anak buahku, hyung tidak usah meminta bantuan dari pusat. Aku khawatir jika sampai polisi tahu akan hal ini kalian akan berada dalam masalah, profesi kalian ini tergolong sangat ilegal bukan, sekarang lebih baik hyung ikut aku," Tao tidak bisa tenang meskipun Sehun malah terlihat sangat tenag saat ini, Sehun yang mulai mengemudi dengan sangat cepat membelah jalanan kota Seoul, Mobil Sehun berhenti pada sebuah club, tao yang melihatnya cengo... bagaimana tidak jika dalam keadaan genting seperti ini Sehun dtang ke club dengan wajah super tenang?

"Dimana mereka?" Sehun bertanya pada seorang dengan tubuh yang dipenuhi tatto "Mereka diatas tuan,"

Sehun menuju kelantai berikutnya dan disana nampak pintu yang sedikit terbuka menampakkan beberapa orang dengan tampang sangar terlihat mereka tukang pukul yang yang sangat Tao tatto di punggung tangannya adalah milik mafia sangat berbahaya yang telah lama menghilang terdiri dari 2 orang dan 2 orang lain dengan keadaan tidak beda jauh namun lebih rapi, Tao yakin mereka adalah para pembalap motor liar yang selama ini dicari oleh kepolisian Korea karena telah sering melakukan perampokan tanp korban dirumah beberapa petinggi negara dan 2 orang lagi masih sangat muda dengan seorang dari mereka terlihat familiar bagi Tao

"Hyuuung!"

"Sunyoul, cari dimana keberadaan Jongin dan segera hubungi Chanyeol untuk mengikuti kita saat dijalan" Sunyoul menatap Sehun seolah bertanya apa yang terjadi pada noona idolanya itu kenapa hyungnya begitu serius hingga menyuruh teman hyungnya Chanyeol hyung yang tidak lain adalah seorang pemimpin dari organisasi para penembak jitu, hingga tao memecah keheningan "Kau? Kau adik Sehun kan?"

"Hyung benar... siapa yang berani menculik noona manisku? Berani sekali dia berurusan dengan Wu Sunyoul! Bagaimana aku mencarinya?"

"Seseorang yang mungkin berhubungan dengan kalian, gunakan ini untuk melacak Jongin" Tao menyerahkan kalung dengan liontin L dan Tao membuka liontin itu yang menampakkan usb sebesar charger selfon, tanpa banyak bicara Sunyoul langsung melakukan tugasnya, hanya butuh waktu 15 menit untuk menemukan noona manisnya

"Hahaha... aku jenius, hyung noona manis sekarang ada di gedung tua di ujung kota perbatasan dengan korea utara, wow mereka sangat berbahaya ya," Sehun mengangguk dan mengajak 4 orang sebelumnya untuk ikut dengannya, Tao yang saat ini diam langsung menyahut "Aku akan menghubungi seseorang,"

-ujung perbatasan korea selatan-

"Dimana dia?" Saat ini merka sudah sampai, begitu juga seseorang yang dihubungi oleh Tao dan Chaynyeol teman dekat Sehun, seketika keduanya menatap kaget seseorang yang baru datang dengan mobil sport putih, seseorang dengan penampilan cukup mengagetkan, maksudku menakjubkan, maksud mereka menggelikan atau entahlah

"Baekhyun?"

"Hm? Kenapa kalian keget begitu? Kalian pikir seseorang yang aku hubungi tadi siapa? Tentusaja aku menghubungi temandekat Jongin yang bisa dipercaya, karena aku memiliki resiko tinggi untuk menghubungi markas,"

"Maksudku, kau? Naik mobil itu dan lihat , maaf tapi maksudku penalpilanmu p – pink?"sahut Chanyeol

"Memang kau pikir aku harus naik motor ninja yang tinggi itu, apa secara tidak langsung kau ingin menghina tinggi badanku? Kurang ajar sekali Jerapah ini? Tao... jadi dimana Jongin sekarang? Kau! Albino, kau kan tunangannya kenapa kau tidak menjaganya sih! Menyusahkan orang saja, dan kenapa si jerapah ini ikut? Bisa apa dia? Jangan buat dirimu menyusahkan kami. Saat berkelahi aku tidak pernah mau untuk melindungi seseorang yang hanya mengganggu," cerca gadis berambut panjang bernama Baekhyun, teman dekat Jongin. Tidak ada salah satu dari ehun dan Tao ingin menanggapi ocehan dari baekhyun saat ini Sehun yang berjalan duluan diikuti Tao memasuki gedung tua, sedangkan anakbuahnya sudah bersiap disekeliling gedung, oooh... sejak pertama anak buah Sehun yang datang duluan telah membuka jalan dengan menghajar semua penjaga hingga menimbulkanbeberapa korban luka

"Kau datang tuan muda WU?"

"kupiki, kau tidak akan seberani itu. Tungguu! Berapa ribu pengawal yang kau bawa?"

"Lepaskan Jongin?" Sehun melihat kearah Jongin yang saat ini lemas terduduk. Tao geram dengan perlakukan Mark pada Jongin saat ini pipi Jongin lebam bekas pukulan wajahnya pucat

"Brengsek kau! Lepaskan dia sekarang!"

"Hyung, kau tidak merindukanku? Tega sekali kau"

"Apa salah adikku padamu brengsek!"

"Dia tidak salah, yang salah adalah tunangannya,"

"Lepaskan dia Jung Mark, jika kau ingin file itu aku bawa sekarang aku jamin tidak ada salinan atas file itu,"

"Jadi ini yang kau maksud mengenalku?tidak mengejutkan kau tahu iapa margaku sebenarnya. Tapi bagaimana aku bisa percaya padamu tuan muda Sehun? Bagimana aku bisa percaya pada orang yang temah menyebabkan kehancuran perusahaan dan keluargakuuu! KEPARAAAT! Aku sangat menyayangi mereka, tunggu kau juga sangat menyayangi Jongin bukan? Bagaimana jika kita lakukan barter? Berikan file itu dan aku lepaskan Jongin?" sahut Mark menarik paksa rambut Jongin yang saat ini benar benar berantakan, sedangkan yang ditarik tidak mampu membalas, meskipun tanpa ikatan, badannya sangat lemas saat ini.

"Ugghh.. Se – Sehun," bisik Jongin

"Lakukan,"  
"Leparkan dulu surat itu dan aku akan memberikan jongin padamu, tapi aku ingin sekali menghajarmu, bagaimana ini?"Sehun mentap Tao, sedangkan Baekhyun berada dibelakang mereka dekat pintu keluar dengan 2 pistol ditangan

"Baiklah, pukul aku hingga kau puas tapi segera setelah itu lepaskan jongin," Mark maju kedepan begitu pula Sehun, beberapa pukulan melancar dengan tepat mengenai tubuh Sehun mulai dari wajah perut dan terakhir uluhati yang membuat Sehun terpaksa jatuh berlutur.

"YAAAA... JANGAN KAU SERET JONGIN SEPERTI ITU!" bentak Baekhyun tidak tega melihat Jongin yang saat ini tengah dipaksa berdiri dan sideret mendekat kearah Sehun dan Tao

"Kau salah paham Mark, aku luruskan disini. Sebenrnya yang menghancurkan perusahaan adalah pamanmu sendiri, Jung Jackson dia yang menjual semua informasi pada perusahaan lain sehingga perusahaan keluargamu hancur, dan kedua orang tuamu mengalami kecelakaan daat mengendarai mobilnya karena telah disabotase oelh pamanmu, Jung Jackson sangat membenci ayahmu yang hanya anak angkat dari kakekm, ayahmu dan ibunu adalah teman dekat ayahku,"

"Kau mengarang cerita dengan sangat bagus Sehun dalam keadaan sekarat seperti itu, kau pikir aku bisa percaya padamu? Hahahaha kau gila Sehun! Cepat serahkan file itu dan aku akan menyerahkan Jongin padamu,"

Sehun berdiri perlahan dan melemparkan bungkusan coklat kedepan Mark dan Jongin saat ini tengah didorong kearah Sehun untung Sehun tanggap hingga Jongin belum sempat jatuh, namun disela sela kejadian itu, dengan cepat entah tidak ada yang menyadari Mark mengeluarkan pistol daribalik kemejanya saat tepat berada didepan pintu keluar

DOOOOR (?)... satu tembakan lolos dengan begitu cepat dan tanpa diduga seseorang telah menjadi koraban tembakan dari Mark, darah keluar dari luka itu begitu pula dengan perban yang melilit perutnya yang terlihat memerah menembuh pakaian pasian yang dipakainya pekikan terdengan, dengan brutalnya anak buah Mark mulai menembakai mereka namun, sayangnya tembakan meleset karena telah didahului oleh tembangan dari Baekhyun pada masing masing lengan kedua penembak itu dan diiringi pekikan serta wajah dingin Baekhyun yang berlari menuju Jongin setelah menyadari 2 penembak itu ambruk dngan pistol mereka yang telah diambil Tao

"JONGIIIN...! SADARLAH JONGIN...! INI AKU BEKKI... KAU JANJI PADAKU JONGIN... KAU TIDAK NOLEH MATI... JONGIII! BUKA MATAMU" teriakan memilukan Baekhyun terasa menyakiti Sehun yang saat ini tengah mengintruksikan pada Chanyeol yang ternyata berada di luar gerbang gedung tua untuk menembak Mark, dan DOOOOOR (?)

Mark telah terlebih dahulu di kepung oleh para nak buah Sehun dan jangan lupakan ada Sunyoul disana, Satu tembakan lolos mengenai perut, dan satu tembakan lagi mengenai pergelangan kaki Mark, sebelum berhasil membalas.

"Jongin..."

"Se – Sehun?"

"Jangan bicara, kita kan segera ke – "jangan memotong kalimatku, aku akui kau bukan lelaki manja dan lemah hehe uhg... "

"kubilang jangan bicara," dengan usaha kuat Sehun menggendong bridal Jongin keluar dari gedung

"Kau tahu? Uhuk... aku sangat bersyukur bisa mengenalmu aarrghh... hahaha maafkan aku Wu Seh – un"

"JONGIIIIN!" teriakan Sehun menggema diikuti oleh bunyi sirine dari mobil rawat yang telah sampai di lokasi, namu Jongin saat ini telah lemas dan tidak sadarkan diri.

TBC... REVIEW YAAAA... CHAP 8 END


	9. Chapter 8

**What? matchmaking?-8 END**

 **Cast :**

 **Sehun x Kai (GS)**

 **Krisho**

 **Chanbaek**

 **Lumin**

 **Tao other member**

 **Disclime:**

 **Pemain milik Tuhan dan orang tua mereka**

"Sehun! Bagaimana keadaan Jongin?"

"Paman Lu? Maaf ak – BRUUUK " APA YANG TELAH KAU LAKUKAN PADA JONGIN DASAR KEPARAT!"

"Hyuuung! Jongin begitu karena dia ~" sahut Tao menengahi kemarahan dari Sunggyu

"Hiks... Len hyung..." cicik anak kecil yang saat ini tengah bersembunyi dialik badan saudara kembarnya "Ssstt... tenang saja noona akan sembuh, lebih baik kita duduk,"

"Sunggyu hentikan! – BRUUK "Umma bilang hentikan, Tao hentikan Sunggyu!" berusaha Tao menghentikan amukan kakak sulungnya, dari semua adiknnya Sunggyu sangat lah dekat dengan Jongin, hingga yang merekrutnya untuk menjadi agen juga Sunggyu, sedangkan yang sangat oer protektif pada Jongin adalah Tao, sedangkan untuk 2 adik kembarnya merupakan benteng pertahan bagi Jongin

^^...

"Umma... aku harus ke cina," sahut Tao tiba tiba yang membuat 6 pasang mata menatap Tao heran, ayolah bagaimana tidak heran adiknya saat ini dalam keadaan sekrat dan Tao malah ingin ke cina kakak macam apa dia

"Tao, Jika kau ingin ke cina untuk melakukan tugasmu. Kami akan melarangnya" seketika wajah Tao memucat bagaimana bisa orang tuanya tahu masalah profesi agennya, eharusnya mereka telah percaya jika Tao dan Jongin telah kelur dariorganisasi yang mengancam nyawa itu "Kami tahu hal itu bukan dari seseorang, kau pikir umma dan appa tidak bisa menyelidiki kalian? Dan juga kau Sehun kami tahu kau bukanlah seseorang seperti apa yang diceritakan oleh Jongin, kau ketua dari sekelompok orang berbahaya di Seoul, karna itu kau mengenal Chanyeol. Tao untuk kali ini saja aku harap kau menunggu perkembangan Jongin, Kau adalah kakak yang sangat di sayangnya," sahut Luhan yang tumben cukup bijak sana menanggapi pemikiran Tao.

"Tapi ini karena Jongin, aku tidak bisa mengatakan pada kalian, tapi jika sampai ini tidak dilakukan kupastikan Jongin akan sangat marah," Tao membungkuk memberi salam dan langsung pergi meinggalkan rusang tunggu

-^China^-

Tok.. tok.. tok...

"Iyaaa... sebentar! Siapa yaa? Yaaampuuunn..."

"Lama tidak berjumpa bi, bagaimana kabar anak anak?"

"Mereka sangat merindukannya, kau tahu seharusnya ini jadwalnya mengunjungi kami tapi apakah ada yang – " kalimat wanita paruh baya itu mulai cemas, pasalnya orang yang biasanya mengunjungin mereka telah tergantikan oleh orang lain

"Taaooo gege...!" seru seorang anak dengan pipi gempil menghambur kearah orang yang ternyata adalah Tao, Lu Zitao "Hai! Bagaimana kabar kalian?"

"Kami tangaaaat baik, eh dimana noona beal? Aku taaaaangat melindukannya?" Tao terdian sebentar lalau tersenyum dan mengelus surai hitan anak yang mmiliki nama Wooshin, yang masih berumur 2,5 tahun

"Noona Bear.. edang sakit jadi meminta Gege untuk kesini dan – "

"Mwooo? Noona bear sakit apa ge?" sekelompok lain munul ternyata sebelumnya telah mengintip dari belakang pintu "Ge..."

"Noona Bear, Cuma sakit biasa.. apa kalian mau mendoakan Noona Bear?," sahut Tao memandang wanita paruh baya didepannya yang mulai sangat khawatir

"Tao, bisa kita bicara sebentar? Anak anak... kalian main dulu ne Tao ge ada urusan"

"Baiiiik!"

Wanita paruh baya ini menatap Tao menyelidik, pasalnya belum pernah sekalipun seseorang yang dijuluki noona bear di tempat ini yang tidak lain adalah panti asuhan tidak datang untuk kunjungan rutin apa lai dalam keadaan panti yang kabarnya akan dipaksa untuk digusur "Kau tidak bisa berbohong keadaan Jongi, Tao,"

"Hm, sepertiya semua penghuni panti ini sangat dekat dengan adikku,"

"Bagaimana tidak? Jongin rela membantu kami yang tidak dikenalnya saat 5 tahun lalu panti ini hampir ditutup, aku tidak mau berbelit Tao,"

Tao terenyum kecil menanggapi seseorang didepannya terlihat sangat menghawatirkan Jongin "Anda benar aku terlalu berbelit, aku sangatbersyukur banyak orang yang menyayangi adikku sepertii anda – TAAO!" mata wanita itu mulai meneteskan liquid nya, perasaannya sangat tidak tenang gadis yang sudah dianggap sebagai anaknya sendiri saat

"Jongin adalah agen rahasia, dan aat menjalankan misi dia tertembak, saat ni dia dalam keadaan koma," singkat padat jelas

"Hiks.. Jongin, kau orang baik kenapa kau sampai mengalami penembakan seprti ini," Tao iba melihat wanita paruh baya itu menangis "Anda tidak perlu khawatir Jongin memang orang baik, dia adik yang sangat baik. Ini adalah konsekwensi sebagai anggota organisasi kami dan ini kuharap anda menerimanya," Tao menyodorkan amplop coklat tebal yang ternyata isinya adalah puluhan ribu Won, wanita itu memandang Tao heran seakan ingin mengelak "Aku tahu pasti anda akan berkata "uang ini untuk Jongin" tapi ini memang Jongin Siapkan untuk kalian, semua masalah pengalihan kepemilikan panti sudah aku urus dan ini adalah milik anda, Jongin akan sangat marah jika anda menolaknya, setdaknya jika ini memang tindakan terakhir yang telah adikku lakukan tolonng anda terima, itu akan membuat Jongin sangat senang, aku harus segera kembali kekorea," Tao membungkuk meminta izin

"Hiks.. Tao sampaikan terimakasihku pada Jongin,"

"Tentu,"

"Jongin mengalami pendarahan lagi! Keadaannya kritis!" semua yang menunggu Jongin terbelalak, wajah pucat mereka menandakan kecemasan yang teramat pada Jongin, terlebih Lagi Minseok sudah pingsan Sedangkan Sehun mematung tak berdaya

"Dokter tolong selamatkan adikku!"

"Tenang tuan, kami akan berusaha,"

 **-^epilog^-**

Dapatkan ini dikatakan akhir? Ini adalah suatu permulaan baru dimana keburukan yang telah hilang dengan banyak korban digantikan denngan kehidupan yang lebih tenang. Apakah pengorbanan merupakan suatu syarat untuk merubah keadaan? Siapa yang tau akan takdir?

"Maafkan aku Sehun,"

"Untuk apa?"

"Jongin,"

"Lupakan itu Mark, kau tahu aku tidak suka mengungkit masalalu,"

Dua orang dengan kulit putih duduk didepan teras dengan ditemani kopi dan beberapa camilan kecil disana, tatapan Sehun berubah sendu mengingat kejadian 10 tahun silam yang harus membuat oh Sehun menangis, seseorang yang sangat mereka cintai harus mengalami kejadian yang sangat tidak menyenangkan "Jadi bagaimana keadaanmu? Kuharap mereka sudah berhasil menemukan cara untuk membuatmu kembali seperti sebelumnya," ucap Sehun menatap Mark

"Hahaha... sudah kubilang jangan bahas tentang diriku... bagimana bisa kau yang sudah aku lukai hingga seperti itu masih memikirkanku"

 _FLASHBACK_

" _ini kelainan akibat dari kecelakaan yang pernah dialaminya. Dokter yang merawatnya adalah temanku, Mark sendirilah yang mengatakan unttuk tidak perlu melakukan banyak hal sia sia untuknya, kelainan pada salah satu syaraf kakinya bertambah parah setelah penembakan itu. Dia terlalu lelah atas semua beban yang terus menerus dia tanggung, kakak Mark adalah seorang dokter juga tapi dia telah menghilang untuk menghindari keadaan keluarga Jung yang kau tahu sendiri"_

" _Mungkin ini arrgghh... yang namanya karma,"_

" _Kupikir Jongin akan sangat membenciku jika tidak bisa membantu temannya sejak kecil,"_

 _FLASHBACK OFF_

"Haaii... hyung! Ooh.. Mark hyung!"

"Sopanlah sedikit!"

"Ahjuchiiiii" sahut anak kecil yang tiba tiba berlari menubruk kaki 2 anak remaja yang baru saja datang

"Heiii, anak kecil bukankah sudah kami bilang jangan panggil Ahjushi?! Uncle atau hyung, lagipula umur kita tidak terlalu jauh,"

Sehun menyahut mendengar pernyataan dari remaja berambut madu "Terimalah jika kalian memang sudah menjadi Ahjushi,"

"Hyung, kau tidak tahu! Itu sangat berpengaruh pada pamor kami," saat ini sahutan protes terdengar dari mulut seseorang yang berambut blonde dengan wajah cantiknya

"Taeoh, panggil saja mereka ahjushi," tambah Mark

"Ne, Malk uncle,"

"Yaaa! Kenapa Mark hyung dipanggil uncel sedangkan kami kau panggil Ahjushi!" pekik orang yang berambut Madu

"Dari pada kalian berisik seperti itu lebih baik segera kekamar dan ganti baju, oh.. tadi seorang pria kesini membawa kue, entah siapa namanya dia bilang ini untuk gadis kembar yang rambut blonde," sahut Sehun santai tanpa menatap lawan bicaranya

"Yaaak... hyuung kauuu! Kurang ajarr!" bentak seseorang berambut blonde yang baru menyadari siapa gadis yang dimaksud oleh Sehun

"Jaga mulutmu Lu Ren!" sekarang bentakan terdengar dari seseorang yanga baru datang dari dapur

"Ummmaaaa...!"

"Ganti baju kalian dan segera cuci tangan, makan siang sudah noona siapkan diatas meja. Kalian harus jelaskan tentang pakaian kalian yang super kotor itu,"

"Jongin noonaa... kenapa kau berisik sekali seperti umma sih," sungut kedunya kompak

"Karna aku Lu Jongin anak dari Kim Minseok dan Lu Han dan kadang aku berfikir kalian bukan adikku,"

"Yaaak!"

 _-^FLASHBACK ON_ ^-

" _Jongin sangat kritis sebelumnya, tapi entahlah tiba tiba keadaannya mulai membaik setelah Sehun memaksa masuk dan menggenggam tangan Jongin lalu mendekatkan seorang anak kecil membisikkan sesuatu pada telinga Jongin,"_

" _Ap.. apakah adikku sudah melewati masa kritis?"_

" _Sudah, kupikir sekitar seminggu lagi dia kan sadar"_

 ** _-^Dilain tempat^-_**

 **" _Tao.. Jongin kritis lagi! Cepat kau pulang!"_**

 **" _Ummaa... aku akan sehegera... haloo? Ummaa?"_**

 **" _Bibi Minseok pingsan, aku Sehun Tao,"_**

 **"Tao bisa bawa Wooshin bicara pada Jongin? Wooshin sangat ingin bicara pada Jongin,"**

 **"Tapi bi, dia sedang operasi,"**

 **"Ge... hiks... gege..."**

 **"Akan aku coba, kita akan kekorea sekarang Wooshin"**

 **-...-**

 **" _Sehun tolong bawa Whoosin masuk,"_**

 **" _Hyung! Mana boleh anak kecil masuk ruang operasi?"_**

 **" _Aku mohon, mungkin ini bisa menjadi kekuatan untuknya. Kudengar operainya sudah selesai, didalan hanya menunggu keadaan Jongin, sedikit membaik,"_**

 ** _-..-_**

" _Maaf dok tuan Sehun memaksa masuk, dengan seseorang,"_

" _Doktel, bleh aku bitala pada Jongin noona? Hiks... aku mohon... hiks..." anak kecil yang ternyata adalah Wooshin ini memeluk kaki dokter Chen yang membuatnya mengiyakan permintaan seerhana dari Whoshin_

" _Hiks... Noona beal, ayo bangun! Kita main lagi belsama, jangan pelgi, Ushin tidak punya teman jika Noona pelgi... orang tua ushin sudah pelgi meninggalkan ushin... ushin tidak mau noona bear pelgi, noonaa... ayo bangun tangan kecil Wooshin mengusap pipi Jongin yang ternyata terlihat liquid menuruni pipinya_

" _Noonaa bear, ushin ingin belcelita banyak, ushin janji tidak akan nakal lagi, noona beal ada pangelan hyung disini, dia menangis juga... Noonaa... ayoo bangun, ushin hikss... tidak mau noona pelgi," semua orang yang berada dalam ruangan menitikan air mata termasuk Sehun yang kini mengelus rambut Wooshin "pangelan hyung... ayo katakan pada noona jika kita menunggu noonaa..."_

" _Jongin.. Aku Sehun, Wooshin, Ren, Zello menunggummu bangun," singkat yang dikatakan Sehun karena Sehun sudah tidak bisa menahan tangisannya lagi,"_

" _Dokter! Jong.. Jongin!"_

" _Apa?"_

" _Keadaannya membaik, perlahan jantungnya mulai normal dan tekannan darahnya juga,"_

" _Benarkah?! Sebaiknya kalian keluar, kami akan segera memeriksa Jongin,"_

END... comen yaa...


	10. New life (1)

**Pernikahan gadis beruang dan tuan serigala**

 **" _Jongin mengalami pendarahan lagi! Keadaannya kritis!"_**

 **" _Dokter tolong selamatkan adikku!"_**

 **" _Tenang tuan, kami akan berusaha,"_**

 **...**

Bang! Bang! Bang!

Kring...Kring...

"Ne?"

...

"Iya umma, iya... sebentar lagi aku akan pulang!"

...

"Aku ha – hanya di game center"

...

"Bukan! Apa?! AAARGGH BERHENTI MENGIKUTIKU PANDAA!"

"YAAAK! KAU PIKIR AKU MAU MENGHABISKAN WAKTU BERHARGAKU UNTUK MENCARIMU?! KAU TIDAK TAU ANCAMAN YANG AKU TERIMA SEJAK KEGIATAN MARI KABUR DAN BERMAIN GAME MU!"

"Tapi... oppa aku jenuh! Kau tau aku sering sekali melihat penampakan vampir panuan di kamar!"

"Biasakan saja penglihatanmu dengan mahkluk itu"

Kalian bingung? Baiklah aku akan menjelaskan sedikit jadi ini adalah arena tembak dimana sekarang ini telah berdiri Jongin tepatnya Lu Jongin kengkap dengan piama rumah sakit sedang berusaha menghilangkan kejenuhannya dengan jalan jalan ehem... lebih tepatnya kabur dari rumah sakit.

Mari kita Flashback saat sang agen rahasia ini sedang dalam kondisi kritis.

 **" _Tao.. Jongin kritis lagi! Cepat kau pulang!"_**

 **" _Ummaa... aku akan sehegera... haloo? Ummaa?"_**

 **" _Bibi Minseok pingsan, aku Sehun Tao,"_**

 **" _Noonaa bear, ushin ingin belcelita banyak, ushin janji tidak akan nakal lagi, noona beal ada pangelan hyung disini, dia menangis juga... Noonaa... ayoo bangun, ushin hikss... tidak mau noona pelgi," semua orang yang berada dalam ruangan menitikan air mata termasuk Sehun yang kini mengelus rambut Wooshin "pangelan hyung... ayo katakan pada noona jika kita menunggu noonaa..."_**

 ** _..._**

 **" _Keadaannya membaik, perlahan jantungnya mulai normal dan tekannan darahnya juga,"_**

 **" _Benarkah?! Sebaiknya kalian keluar, kami akan segera memeriksa Jongin,"_**

 ** _Fyi:Wooshin adalah salah satu anak panti yang Jongin bantu, sebenarnya wooshin ini jongin temukan saat tengah menjalankan misi dipedalaman hutan korea perbatasan dengan korut, dimana orang tua wooshin kebetulan adalah duta pejuang rakyat perbatasan dan perdamaian serta kesejah teraan masyarakat kedua negara, namun karena salah satu masalah dan itu berkaitan dengan misi Jongin, Hal buruk terjadi kesepakatan yang diinginkan oleh setiap warga perbatasan telah tercapai namun hal ini adalah jebakan dari pemerintahan korut dimana kedua orangtua wooshin terbunuh saat berada dimansion mereka Jongin dan 9 orang lainnya termasuk Tao terlibat baku hantam hingga memakan 3 korban dari pihak Jongin, dan lebih parahnya beberapa penembak jitu telah di siagakan di sekitar lokasi mereka, tak ada bantuan, tak ada sinyal, dan tak ada apapun disana, hingga jongin mendapati tubuh menggigil Wooshin yang saat itu masih berumur 2 tahun berlumuran darah dengan pisau di tangan masing masing, tepat saat Jongin memeroki kejadian itu pelaku langsung kabur melalui jendela, bisa dilihat jika kejadian ini akan disabotese sebagai suatu bunuh diri. Hal inilah yang menyebabkan Jongin memutuskan membawa wooshin bersamanya keluar Korea hal ini juga membuat whoosin sangat dekat dengan Jongin._**

Mari kita mulai kronologis pernikahaan paksaan yang terjadi antara 2 spesies satu kingdom.

...

"Aku tidak mau!"

"Bersyukurlah kau dijodohkan denganku,"

"Kau pikir, kau siapa? Bratpitt? Anggota EXO? Siwon super junior? Jungkook BTS? Hei tuan sok tampan, kau pikir semua gadis akan tertarik pada wajah datar sepertimu? Sudah pucat datar kenapa kau tidak jadi tiang bendera saja! Asal kau tau meskipun semua gadis dikorea memuja wajahmu ini, aku masih menganggap oppaku lebih tampan daripada kau!"

"Heei! Asal kau tau ya aku juga tidak butuh gadis ... oh maaf kau terlihat tidak seperti gadis. Rambut kusut acak acakan, kulit gosong seperti ini.. yaampun aku baru sadar bulu tanganmu cukup jelas untuk seorang yang disebut wanita... eh coba lihat apa itu wajah kusut tidak terawat, kau tidak mengenal yang namanya makeup ya? Kau dari peradaban kapan? Pantas kau disebut wooshin beruang, ups... beruang bulukan lebih cocok"

"Yaaaak! Apa apaan kau! Uurgh... kemari kau... dasar vampir panuan! Cepat sini kau! Eomma... kenapa kau memperlakukanku seperti ini, kenapa aku pakai pakaian untuk pasien kejiwaan?!"

Berikut adalah teriakan dari satu ruangan pasien yang tidak lain adalah Lu Jongin, dalam keadaan pasca sadar dan tubuh yang sengaja dipakaikan pakaian pasien kejiwaan tenaga Jongin tergolong cukup kuat.

"Oh? Eomma pikir kau memang sedang sakit jiwa,"

"Eoommaaa...!"

"Sehun-ah... ayo kita makan, ini hari terakhir jongin dirawat disini," sahut minseok yang saat ini keluarga Wu dan keluarga Lu ditambah sikecil wooshin yang sedang sibuk dengan kedua kembar Lu.

"Eomma... aku ini anakmu bukan sih?! Wooshin ah!" bukannya menjawab Minseok malah berpandangan aneh ke Jongin "Menurut yang lain Jongin itu bagian keluarga Lu bukan?"

"Aniaaa..." seruan berasal dari seluruh keluarga Lu, wooshin yang memang paling polos diantara yang lain hendak berdiri dari kesibukannya bermain bersama ren dan zelo

"Uchin –ah... hyung sedih kalau uchin tiidak mau main bersama hyung... hiks..."

"noona... beall?"

"Aniiyaaa... hyung! Ren hyung hiks... Zelo yaaa... uchin tidak sayang sama kita... hiks.. hiks..."

"Cup cup... hyung jngan menangis ne... uchin jangan ketempat noona ne... nanti hyung menangis,"

"Um... tup... tup... uchin ditini kok..."

"AAARGHHH... DOKTER KIRIM AKU KE RUMAH SAKIT LAIN SAJA... SIAPA SAJA TOLONG ADOPSI AKUUU!" teriakan Jongin menggema dalam ruang piknik dadakan yang dibuat oleh nyonya keluarga Wu yang baru saja pulang dari NY

"Minseok – ah... jangan seperti itu pada anakmu," sahut wanita anggun yang saat ini tengah menyuapi gadis kecil yang tidak lain bernama irene.

"Joonmyeon – kau pasti akan sangat kesal punya anak seperti Jongin,"

"Benaarkah? Aku ingin sekali punya anak seperti Jongin... tapi dikasihnya vampir panuan itu,"

"Moom!"

"Apa?!"

"Eh... benar juga ya Joon, aku dulu sangat ingin punya anak yang pendiam dan keren, eh malah sifatnya sama persis dengan rusa gila itu,"

"Yaak... seokie!"

"Diam!" the power of emak emak

Entah bagaimana seorang yang dianggap paling waras ternyata sama sama gila dengan kepala keluarga Lu "Bagaimana kalau kita bertukar anak saja?"

"MWOOO?!" "AAPPPAA!" ini teriakan kedua calon mempelai kita

"Wah aku tidak menyangka kau sangat semangat seperti ini Sehunaa~ eh bukannnya mereka akan menikah? Kenapa pake tukeran anak? Kan nanggung? Suruh saja mereka buat anak yang punya sifat seperti mereka..."

"Ahahaha... pantas kau dijuluki jenius saat sekolah xiao lu,"

Gimana ada yang mau lanjut gak detik detik menuju pernikahan beruang madu sama vampire panuan kita? Spam comment + vote ya... makasiiih...

MUMUMU DARI DEDEK UCHIN...


End file.
